Tous les Moyens sont Bons
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Rosalie a fait vivre un enfer à Bella lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée. Des années plus tard, Bella rencontre un mec incroyable et bien sûr il est avec Rosalie. Mais que faire s'il lui vient en aide et souhaite la revoir ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Traduction française de « All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**L'œuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, est une création géniale de All you need is Moz**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Lien fiction originale : .net/s/5416107/1/Alls_Fair**_

_**Lien auteur original : .net/u/1836464/All_you_need_is_Moz**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !!**_

_**Résumé : Rosalie a fait vivre un enfer à Bella lorsqu'elles étaient au Lycée. Des années plus tard, Bella rencontre un mec incroyable et bien sûr, il est avec Rosalie. Mais que se passera -t-il si cet homme si attirant lui vient en aide et souhaite la revoir ?**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Histoire complète en 11 Chapitres

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 01

BPOV

Ah. Je déteste les courses de Noël. Ce matin, j'étais pleine de bonnes intentions. Une liste de personnes à qui je dois acheter des cadeaux. Mais comme d'habitude, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Je me suis laissée distraire par toutes ces jolies choses et maintenant, la seule personne a qui j'ai acheté quelque chose c'est Max.

Je jette un coup d'œil à tous les sacs que je porte et soupire. J'ai même finis par acheter des ornements pour cheminée en forme de cochon, complètement inutiles, mais je les trouvais mignons. Et puis quand j'ai vu cette somptueuse lingerie, je n'ai pas pu résister. Et malgré le fait que j'ai acheté pour Max le plus beau des ours en peluche, tout le reste de mes achats n'est que de la connerie et je le sais. Putain d'achat compulsif.

Alors que j'arrive au coin de la rue, la pluie commence à tomber. Mais ce n'est pas exactement de la pluie, c'est ce truc froid et fondu qui est entre la neige et la pluie. Je me blottis encore plus dans mon manteau et décide de héler un taxi.

Juste au moment où je m'apprête à lever ma main, je la vois. Rosalie-putain-de-Hale. Elle sort d'un restaurant proche, l'air glamour au possible dans son manteau en cachemire noir et ses bottes en cuir. En me regardant, je sais que je ne peux pas la laisser me remarquer. Je porte un vieux jean miteux et un manteau confortable mais trop grand et informe.

Durant tout le lycée, Rosalie a fait de ma vie un enfer. Se moquant de mes vêtements, de ma maladresse, de tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Le pire c'est que tout le monde vénérait sa beauté blonde et sa perfection tout en rondeur. Mais moi, je la voyais pour ce qu'elle était : une connasse de première classe.

Un homme sort avec elle, tenant un parapluie. Oh oui, dieu interdit la moindre goutte de pluie qui pourrait lui tomber dessus. Je pense un rien sarcastique.

_Elle risquerait de fondre comme la sorcière dans cette fameuse histoire._

Je prétends regarder dans la vitrine d'un magasin à proximité, espérant désespérément qu'elle ne me remarque pas. J'observe dans le reflet ses agissements avec le gars.

Rosalie se penche en avant et dépose un baiser contre sa joue, lui souriant de manière charmante. Je remarque que sa poitrine spectaculaire frotte contre le bras de l'homme alors qu'il penche sa tête pour lui dire quelque chose. Le mec est grand, mais pas dans le genre habituel de Rosalie. Normalement, elle les aime balèzes avec du muscle. Elle est sortie avec tous les sportifs de l'école. Même si le mec n'est pas maigre, il n'est pas sur-développé non plus. Il est habillé de manière immaculée dans un costume bien entendu. Ses cheveux bruns brillent avec l'éclairage de la rue laissant voir des reflets rouges.

Oui. Il est séduisant. Rosalie ne se laisserait pas voir avec moi que ça. Je soupire encore une fois. Comment se fait il que je n'arrive jamais à avoir quelqu'un comme ça ? Mais en me regardant de nouveau, je réalise pourquoi. Je suis vêtue comme un vagabond et suis, faute de meilleur définition, ordinaire.

Le taxi emmène Rosalie et je peux maintenant arrêter de fixer la vitrine qui, je me rends compte à présent, contient que des sous vêtements masculins. Je prends mes sacs et l'un deux se déchire, étalant ma lingerie dans la rue.

« MERDE ! ».

Je l'ai crié assez fort pour que plusieurs personnes se tournent pour me regarder. Je commence à ramasser et à placer mes affaires dans les autres sacs, lorsqu'une autre paire de mains saisit un truc en dentelle bleue et le tend vers moi qui récupère le reste.

« Hum...Merci. ». Je marmonne cela en étant rouge pivoine. En levant la tête je vois des yeux verts pétillants.

Il dit en riant à moitié. « Pas de problème. ». Oh mon dieu. C'est le gars qui était avec Rosalie. Je le mate vite fait. Ouaip. Totalement et incroyablement beau. Je bourre le reste de mes affaires dans les sacs et me redresse. Il me demande, alors que je me tiens au bord du trottoir. « Vous voulez un taxi ? ».

« Oui, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. ». Il siffle fortement et comme par magie, un taxi apparaît devant moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

« Wow. ». Avec cette pluie, je pensais que je n'aurais pas de taxi avant une plombe. Il m'ouvre la porte et je suis sur le point de monter dedans quand je me rends compte que je n'ai plus mon sac à main.

« Oh merde, où est mon sac ? ». Je regarde les alentours désespérément mais je ne le vois pas. Je tapote les poches de mon manteau... J'aurais peut être assez pour prendre le bus.

« Écoutez, laissez moi vous donner la monnaie pour le taxi. ». Sa voix douce me surprend car j'avais presque oubliée qu'il était là. Je proteste.

« Je ne peux vous laisser faire ça. Je vais prendre le bus. ». Mais, il lève sa main et dit de sa voix profonde. « J'insiste. ».

Ça ne sert à rien de rester debout dans la rue à se disputer alors qu'on est en train de se tremper. « OK. Mais je vous rembourserais. ».

« Très bien. ». Il cherche dans son manteau et me tend quarante dollars, il sort ensuite un reçu et inscrit son nom et son numéro dessus.

« Je vous rembourserais. ». Je monte dans le taxi.

Il me sourit du trottoir et fait un signe avant de repartir sous la pluie. Je regarde le morceau de papier et lis que son prénom est Edward. Il est bien trop gentil pour les gouts de Rosalie Hale mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En rentrant à la maison, je passe la porte et vois Alice qui cuisine quelque chose . Elle se tourne, me sourit et m'inspecte.

« Regardez ce que le chat nous a dégoté. ».

Max est dans sa chaise haute et je marche vers lui. Je lui chuchote. « Cette vieille maman méchante que tu as. ».

Il me fait un grand sourire édenté. Il est vraiment la plus mignonne des petites choses qu'il y a sur terre, avec ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres.

« Alors, quelles camelotes inutiles tu nous a encore acheté ? » Alice farfouille dans mes sacs, tenant différents morceaux de sous vêtements.

J'ai rencontré Alice lorsque j'ai commencé la fac. Elle est fine avec des cheveux sombres qui se hérissent parfaitement autour de son visage elfique. On avait été toutes les deux assignées avec de terribles colocataires. Le mien ronflait comme un train de marchandises et le sien était un insomniaque émo qui jouait de la musique vraiment forte toute la nuit.

Un jour, je me dirigeais vers mes cours, complètement crevée lorsque je lui suis rentrée dedans. Elle semblait tout aussi fatiguée. Nous avons partagé nos malheurs et avons décidés ensuite que nous emménagerions ensemble.

Alice m'a dit devant un café qu'elle voulait être créatrice de mode mais que ça mère lui a dit qu'elle devait être un homme gay pour cela. Je lui ai répondu, d'un air froid.

« Elle a probablement raison. ». On s'est regardé et on a rit. À partir de ce moment précis, nous étions amies.

Après la fax, Alice a déménagé avec son petit ami, Alec. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve enceinte. Alec a fichu le camp et elle s'est retrouvée seule. Ses parents ont tenté de la persuader de s'en débarrasser mais elle était déterminée à le garder.

Ma grand mère est morte quelques mois avant que cela n'arrive, laissant son énorme maison à mon père et à moi même. Je m'y suis installée sous le prétexte de ranger toutes les affaires. Le plan, pour moi, était de tout ranger et de la vendre, pour se partager l'argent entre nous.

Le truc c'est que la maison est remplie de cochonneries. Mon papa n'est pas pressé du temps que cela peut prendre pour tout nettoyer car, il vient de prendre sa retraite et est parti explorer le monde. Il est quelque part en Grèce, à l'heure actuelle. Il a toujours eu un profond intérêt pour l'histoire et maintenant, il donne libre cours à sa passion.

J'ai donc demandé à Alice d'emménager avec moi. La maison est grande et je sais que c'était dur une fois Alec parti. Et un an plus tard, elle est toujours là avec son magnifique bébé, Max. Et je n'ai pas encore ranger la moitié de la maison.

Régulièrement, Alice fait un peu de bruit à propos de son intention de déménager mais je préfère l'ignorer. J'aime les avoir ici. Alice espère rebondir dans le stylisme prochainement car, avant d'avoir Max, elle se faisait un nom par elle même.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Mes chéries je suis rentré ! ». Je souris lorsque Jasper passe la porte. Il a lui aussi une chambre dans la maison. J'ai aussi rencontré Jasper à la fac. Nous avions plusieurs classes en commun. Il est gentil comme un cœur et les femmes semblent l'adorer. Je ne dirais pas de lui qu'il est coureur mais il est passé par pas mal d'entre elles mais il est parvenu à rester amis avec toutes.

Jasper est grand, mince et des cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Il n'est pas exactement beau mais il y a quelque chose en lui, cette façon dont ses yeux bleus brillent. Il a du charisme. Alice et Jasper ont une relation plutôt cool, ils se chamaillent beaucoup comme des enfants se servant de moi comme arbitre.

La famille de Jasper est riche grâce au pétrole ou un truc du genre. Lorsque j'imagine son père, je vois JR avec son grand Stetson.

La raison pour laquelle il reste avec moi en ce moment, est qu'il a eu un sale accident en conduisant sa moto. Un camion lui est entré dedans, cassant sa jambe en mille morceaux. Son père voulait le meilleur pour lui et il se trouve que c'est ici. Alors lorsque sa physiothérapie a débuté, il semblait plus logique qu'il emménage avec nous plutôt que de rester dans un hôtel anonyme.

« Comment va notre petite maman ? ». Il donne à Alice son sourire-à-en-faire-tomber-une-culotte qui est sa marque de fabrique. Elle a à peine rouler les yeux. Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'Alice et moi même qui sommes immunisées contre ce sourire.

« Je vais et tout va bien. Comment était la thérapie ? ».

« Bien chérie. ». Jasper se dirige en boitant vers Max et le soulève de sa chaise haute. Max et Jasper s'adorent. Ce dernier à emménagé peu après qu'il soit né et maintenant Jasper est en train de le projeter dans les airs, suscitant des petits cris ravis de Max.

Je me tourne et surprends Alice qui les regarde, de l'embrasure de la porte, avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Elle finit par regarder ailleurs et continue à préparer le diner.

Durant le diner, je leur raconte tout sur le fait d'avoir vu Rosalie et sur le mec qui est venu à ma rescousse.

Alice me dit tout en mâchant pensivement sa nourriture. « Tu sais, j'adorerai la rencontrer. ».

« Pourquoi ? Elle serait condescendante et méchante avec toi, surtout lorsqu'elle découvrira que tu es mère célibataire. ».

« C'est justement pourquoi j'aimerai la rencontrer, j'adorerai lui rabattre son caquet. ». Je fais un grand sourire à Alice et son fier petit visage. Jasper demande, alors qu'il fait des grimaces à Max. « Alors, elle est vraiment jolie c'est ça ? ». Alice lève les yeux et semble vraiment ennuyée.

« Oh ouais. Elle est magnifique et tout mais je suis quasi certaine qu'elle n'a pas de cœur. Elle te broierai et te recracherai directement. ».

Il répond les yeux brillants. « Ah c'est justement ce que tous les hommes veulent. ».

« Mon dieu... ». Alice lève les bras au ciel. « … tu ne peux pas supporter Bella pour une fois et arrêter de penser avec ta bite. ».

Jasper la regarde avec surprise et je suis assez étonnée moi aussi. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de sommeil car Max fait ses dents alors je pense que c'est à cause de cela.

Alice reprend au bout d'un petit moment. « Alors, il semble être un gars bien cet Edward. ».

« Tu m'en diras tant. Et laisses moi te dire... complètement splendide. ».

Elle tente de persuader Max de manger sa purée au poulet. « Tu dois définitivement l'appeler. ».

« Je pense que je vais le faire. Mais je vais laisser de coté le fait que juste après qu'il soit parti, j'ai retrouvé mon sac à main dans un des autres sacs. ». Je suis toute excitée rien qu'à penser que je vais appeler Edward. Je m'installe pour la soirée TV avec Alice.

_Je vais l'appeler demain._

Jasper m'a souvent fait remarquer mon manque de rencard, mais j'en ai marre des trous du cul et des losers, sachant que c'est tout ce que j'arrive toujours à attirer. Ma dernière relation date d'il y a près d'un an. Et rien que penser à Jacob me fait frissonner. Il est définitivement à placer dans la catégorie des trous du cul.

Alors que je suis sur le chemin du travail, le lendemain matin, je me demande si c'est vraiment une si bonne idée de faire cet appel téléphonique.

« Salut Bella. ».

« Salut Felix. ».

Je travaille pour une agence de recrutement et aussi étrange que cela paraisse, j'adore ça. J'ai un bon feeling pour trouver le parfait travail aux autres. Nous sommes quatre dans le bureau. Felix qui est un mec adorable et bien entendu totalement gay, qui a un copain tout aussi adorable qui s'appelle Demetri. Et lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ils font une paire séduisante.

Marcus est le patron de la boite, même si on ne le voit pas beaucoup. Sa secrétaire, Jane, semble faire son travail pour lui. Elle est timide et un peu vieille fille. Elle parle énormément de ses chats, ce qui amuse beaucoup Felix.

La journée passe rapidement et je suis de retour chez moi. Jasper et Alice sont dans la cuisine et l'atmosphère est clairement glaciale. Je les regarde et demande d'un air las. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

Alice marmonne. « Rien. Jasper est juste un con. ». Il répond. « Je demandais juste en plaisantant comment étaient ses vergetures. ». Je lui fait un regard lourd de reproches.

Plus trad, je le prends à part. « Je souhaite que tu ne te moques pas d'elle sur des trucs comme ça. Elle est vraiment sensible sur son apparence depuis qu'elle a eu Max. ».

« De quoi tu parles ? Elle n'a pas changé du tout. Elle est toujours aussi magnifique. ».

Je frappe sa main pour le réprimander. « Ouais ben, je ne pense pas qu'elle se sente comme ça, la plupart du temps. ».

Il soupire. « OK. Je vais lui dire que je suis désolé et tenter de me faire pardonner. ».

« Sois sûr de le faire. ».

En montant dans ma chambre, je décide que je vais appeler Edward et lui proposer de lui rendre son argent, donc aucun problème hein ? Je compose le numéro prudemment. Je sursaute presque en entendant sa voix profonde dire « Allo. ».

« Salut, c'est... hum... Bella. La personne à qui vous avez donné les quarante dollars. ». Il reste silencieux quelques seconde et je me demande s'il a oublié qui je suis. Peut être que si je lui décrit mon coté vagabond, il s'en souviendrait.

« C'est vrai. Bonjour. Je n'avais pas votre prénom à ce moment là. Bella, c'est un très joli prénom. ». Mon dieu, ce mec à la plus sexy des voix.

« Ben en fait, je vous appelais juste pour vous proposer de vous rendre votre argent. Peut être que je peux vous rencontrer quelque part et vous le rendre ? ».

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le rendre vous savez. ».

« Si, je le dois, croyez moi. Ça va me saouler à mort et je déteste être redevable de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Si vous ne voulez pas me rencontrer, peut être pouvez vous m'indiquer votre adresse et je vous les posterai. ». Lorsque je repense à ce que je viens de dire, je me rattrape rapidement. « Bien entendu, vous ne me donnerez pas votre adresse, je peux être une dingue. ». Je ris un peu.

_Nan, tu crois Bella ? Ce n'est pas peut être, c'est sûr._

Il répond amusé. « Écoutez, si vous voulez vraiment me rendre cet argent alors pourquoi ne pas m'offrir un verre ? ».

Je continue à rire. « Et où est ce que je vais trouver un verre à quarante dollars ? ». Il rit tout autant. « Peut être plusieurs verres alors. ».

« Quand êtes vous libre ? Je peux l'être Jeudi. ». En toute honnêteté, je le suis tous les jours mais je ne veux pas paraître trop nase.

« Jeudi, ce n'est pas possible pour moi. ». Il tente surement d'être poli. Je peux suggérer d'autres options et il me dira qu'il est occupé à ces moments là aussi. Il finira par me dire de laisser tomber et d'en rester là.

_Bella, t'es trop une idiote de t'être lancée dans ce sujet._

« Vous savez, je suis libre vendredi, après le travail, est ce que ça vous va ? ». Oh mon dieu, vendredi vraiment ?

« Bien sûr, je suis libre. ». Il nomme le nom d'un bar en ville et demande si sept heure conviendrait. J'accepte de le rencontrer là bas.

Alors que l'on s'apprête à raccrocher, il ajoute. « Au fait, mon prénom c'est Edward. ».

« Oh je sais, vous l'avez écrit sur le papier. ».

« On se voit à sept heures Bella. Je suis impatient d'y être. ».

Il est vraiment le plus gentil des gars, avec la plus incroyable des voix. Bien sur, je n'ai rien de comparable avec Rosalie, alors il n'y a aucune chance qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Mais c'est le truc qui se rapproche le plus d'un rencard, et ce depuis longtemps, alors je vais en tirer le meilleur possible. Puis ça fait pas de mal qu'Edward soit probablement la personne la plus digne d'un évanouissement que j'ai pu voir depuis un bon moment.

Vendredi ne peut arriver assez vite pour moi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Avant qu'on me le demande... il me semble que tout est en BPOV.**_

_**Oui... que dire … je me lance encore dans deux histoires en même temps...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**« All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, à All you need is Moz**_

_**Traduction, à Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 02

On est jeudi et je suis assise dans la grande salle m'accordant un verre de vin... bon OK, la moitié de la bouteille mais ne me jugez pas.

Alice tient Max sur ses genoux. Ses petites joues sont rouges. Il est agité et chouineur. Alice dit avec humeur en le tenant contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce que je peux lui donner pour le soulager de ses poussées dentaires ? Ce gel n'a rien fait de bien. ».

« Je crois que Charlie disait qu'il avait l'habitude de me donner une cuillère en bois à mâchouiller. ». Je suis assez inutile lorsqu'il s'agit de connaissance sur les enfants. Je n'ai pas de frère et sœur, donc je n'ai pas vraiment été à proximité de bébés avant Max.

Alice se marre. « Une cuillère en bois ? C'est une chance que tu n'ai pas eu d'échardes dans la langue. ».

Nous passons une nouvelle nuit devant la TV, lorsque nous sommes interrompues dans cette activité exaltante par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

« J'y vais. ». Alice se lève et va vers l'entrée.

La voix surexcitée de Jessica attaque mes oreilles avant même que je la vois. Alice l'aime bien car elle prodigue de l'attention sur Max et quiconque faisant des louanges à son fils ne peut être vraiment mauvais.

Jessica roucoule devant Max en entrant dans la pièce. « Ha. Qui est ce bel homme ? ». Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé, juste à coté de moi.

Jessica Stanley est un autre souvenir qui me reste du lycée. Je l'apprécie assez bien et depuis qu'elle a emménagé en ville, nous gardons un contact assez régulier. Au lycée, Jessica était une incorrigible commère et ça n'a pas vraiment changé depuis. Elle surgit d'un coup, toutes les deux semaines environ et nous renseigne sur la vie des gens dont franchement j'ai rien à secouer.

Lauren Mallory est la grande amie de Jessica et, est souvent le principal sujet de conversation. Lauren traine toujours avec Rosalie et est un peu comme son ombre. Elle est comme une version amoindrie de Rosalie... un peu moins blonde, un peu moins jolie.

« Lauren n'est pas très ravie de Rosalie en ce moment. ». C'est parti... Une fois qu'elle est installée avec son verre de vin, Jessica démarre. Je m'en moque mais feint de l'intérêt.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Ben alors, elle a ce nouveau gars et elle n'arrête jamais de vanter combien il est fabuleux. Lauren a l'impression qu'elle est un peu trop dedans. ». Les yeux de Jessica brillent. Elle aime vraiment partager ses ragots.

Je demande. « Et qui est le pauvre malheureux ? ». Alice rigole.

« Lauren le nomme 'E'. elle l'a déjà rencontré et a dit qu'il est beau à en tomber raide. ». J'échange un regard significatif avec Alice et secoue ma tête ne voulant pas qu'elle mentionne ma rencontre avec le 'E' en question.

Alice l'interrompt. « Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elles l'appellent 'E' ? ça donne l'impression qu'il est une sorte de drogue. ».

« Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange pas vrai ? Apparemment ce serait son surnom. ».

Jessica reste un peu plus longtemps, me racontant le mariage d'Angela Weber avec Ben Cheney et comment elle a vraiment crue qu'elle était enceinte. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, elle ajoute.

« Il semblerait que Rosalie craque carrément pour celui là. Elle veut qu'il l'emmène à Aspen pour Noël. D'habitude, ils ne durent pas plus de cinq minutes avec elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois filer. ». Elle sort rapidement. Alice ricane.

« Wow. Et moi qui croyais que j'étais surexcitée ! ». J'acquiesce doucement et soupire.

« Purée, Edward est sérieux avec Rosalie. Je pense que je vais annuler notre rendez vous de demain soir. ».

Alice s'exclame. « N'importe quoi. Tu dois le rencontrer. Histoire de voir si tu peux le tenir à l'écart du coté obscur. ».

« Nan, regardes moi Alice. Ça serait comme passer de la plus fine cuisine à la pizza. ».

« HEY ! Moi j'aime la pizza ! Et tu as une vision complétement faussée de ta petite personne. Tu es extrêmement jolie. Ou tu le serais si tu faisais autre chose qu'un chignon avec tes cheveux et que tu portais des vêtements décents rien qu'une fois. ».

Alice se rapproche de moi et commence à jouer avec mes cheveux. « Laisses moi t'aider à te préparer demain. Je m'occuperais de tes cheveux et t'aiderais avec ton maquillage. Tu seras fabuleuse, je te le garantis. ».

Je lui souris et même si je sais qu'elle a tort, je la laisserai m'aider et ferais de mon mieux, même si je sais que cela sera loin d'être suffisant. On retourne s'assoir et elle me demande.

« Est ce que tu as vu Jasper ce soir ? ».

Je marmonne. « Je crois qu'il sortait avec cette suédoise Kate, qui est en bas de la rue. ». Il est la seule personne dans cette maison qui a un minimum d'actions.

« Pff. C'est vraiment un queutard. ». Alice semble vraiment pas ravie. Peut être qu'elle a vraiment besoin de se faire quelqu'un car ces derniers jours elle est plus tendue qu'un tambour. Je prends la défense de notre ami.

« Il ne l'est pas Alice. Il est à peine sorti depuis l'accident. J'aimerai vraiment que vous vous entendiez et non pas que vous vous cherchiez des noises sans arrêt ou je vais être obligée de porter un gilet pare-balles et ça ne me va pas du tout.

« Écoutes Bella. C'est lui qui a commencé. Me questionner sur mes vergetures et me fixer lorsque je nourris Max au sein tout en me disant des commentaires genre 'Je souhaiterais redevenir un bébé.' ». Alice imite parfaitement bien son accent texan et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en entendant ça.

« Essaies au moins OK ? Je suis sûre que vous pouvez vraiment vous aimez si vous essayez. ».

« OK. Mais il a intérêt à essayer aussi. ».

« Je suis sûre qu'il le fera. ». Je souhaite que quoi que soit leur problème, il soit résolu et que cet endroit ressemble plus à un foyer qu'à un champ de bataille.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice s'énerve alors que je gigote sur ma chaise. « Bella. Arrêtes de bouger et tiens toi droite. ». Putain, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je suis là et j'en ai assez.

« Allez Alice, si ça prend autant de temps pour me donner l'air jolie alors c'est que je suis une cause perdue. ».

« Sois pas stupide Bella. J'ai presque fini. ». Je me calme car Alice commence à s'énerver et lorsque c'est le cas elle est comme un volcan en éruption.

Elle tourne la chaise d'un geste et me dit de me regarder dans le miroir. OK, Alice est la meilleure. Et j'adore ça.

Mes cheveux, raides et brillants, tombent en boucles souples le long de mon dos. Il semble même y avoir des reflets rouges alors qu'ils sont habituellement d'un brun terne. Mes yeux habituellement tout aussi d'un brun fadasse semblent sensuels et mes lèvres sont boudeuses et pleines. Alice a même choisi une tenue pour moi. Une chemise bleue marine... je ne savais même pas que la possédais... un pantalon près du corps noir, dont elle m'assure qu'il est parfait pour une occasion tel qu'un verre après le travail.

Un coup de klaxon se fait entendre à l'extérieur. Elle me balance mon sac à main et balance par la porte vers le taxi qui m'attend. « Amuses toi bien ! ». Elle dit au revoir en bougeant la petite main boudinée de Max sur le seuil de la porte.

J'arrive au bar un peu après 19h, faisant mon chemin à travers la foule de personnes venant de quitter leur travail, et cherchant désespérément Edward. Je finis par le voir gardant une table dans le fond. Il regarde autour de lui et ne m'a pas encore vue. Je racle ma gorge nerveusement.

Edward se redresse d'un coup et sourit. « Salut Bella. Laisses moi te chercher un verre... quel sera ton poison ? ».

« Non Edward. Je t'offre le verre, tu te rappelles ? ». Il semble mal à l'aise une seconde puis dit. « Une bière serait géniale. ».

Je fais mon chemin vers le bar et ordonne sa bière et une vodka tonic pour moi. Je repars prudemment jusqu'à notre table avec notre commande. La dernière chose que je veux serait de trébucher et de les renverser partout. Je ne suis pas aussi maladroite qu'étant adolescente mais il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

Je lui tends son verre. « Et voilà Edward. ». Je prends la chaise en face de lui et me demande ce que je peux dire ensuite.

« Alors Bella. Est ce que tu as toujours vécu à Seattle ? ».

« Non, j'ai vécu dans une petite ville appelée Forks avec mon père. Je suis venue à la fac ici et puis ma grand mère m'a laissé sa maison dans le coin alors, ben je suis restée. ». Je prends une gorgée de ma boisson pour calmer mes nerfs. « Et pour toi ? ».

« Je viens de Chicago à la base, puis j'ai emménagé ici il y a quelques années de ça avec ma famille. Mon père est médecin et ma mère apprécie le changement. ». Un sourire un coin embellit ses lèvres et j'en suis presque tombée de ma chaise tellement il est super sexy.

Il porte un costume noir charbon et une chemise noire qui lui vont parfaitement. J'ai envie de toucher les muscles situés sous l'étoffe. Ce mec est sérieusement hors de ma ligue mais j'ai le droit de regarder n'est ce pas ? Ses cheveux sont un peu hérissés et en bataille. Je remarque en le regardant qu'ils sont d'une couleur bronze inhabituelle. Une légère barbe pousse le long de sa mâchoire. Et du tout au tout, je suis complètement éblouie.

La conversation s'écoule de l'un vers l'autre. Il se renseigne sur mon boulot et j'apprends qu'il est architecte avec sa propre petite entreprise. Je lui parle de mes parents. De leur divorce lorsque j'avais dix ans, de ma mère qui aime l'aventure et de mon père qui, comme moi, est calme et préfère les livres. Même à dix ans, je savais que je devais rester et m'occuper de mon père. Ma mère s'en moquait, en fait, elle était soulagée qu'il ait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Elle m'a avoué plus tard que Charlie était toujours bien plus un enfant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je vois ma mère régulièrement et je l'aime. Elle s'est récemment mariée à un joueur de baseball d'une ligue mineure, mais elle s'inquiète encore pour mon père.

Edward m'a parlé de ses parents. Mariés depuis près de trente ans et toujours complètement amoureux. Il blague.

« Je continues, encore maintenant, à les surprendre dans des positions compromettantes. Je jure que je suis traumatisé à vie. ».

Edward est incroyable, intelligent, drôle et … oh est ce que j'ai dit beau à tomber raide ?

_Putain de Rosalie... _Je lève mentalement mon poing vers elle.

On prend trois autres verres et je suis super heureuse lorsqu'il se penche et demande si je veux manger quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envie que ce faux rencard se termine et manger semble une bonne idée.

« Bien sûr. Il y a un super Italien en bas de la rue. ».

Edward se lève et met son manteau. « Je le connais. C'est un de mes préférés. ». Il fait le tour de la table et tient le mien pour moi.

_Ajouter la galanterie à cette liste de mérites qui ne cesse d'augmenter..._

On flâne dans les rues dans l'air frais du soir. Je sursaute un peu lorsqu'il saisi mon bras pour éviter que je marche dans une grande flaque. Il ne me lâche pas après qu'on ait contourné l'obstacle et j'apprécie secrètement le contact.

Une fois arrivés au petit restaurant, nous sommes dirigés vers une table et on reçoit chacun un menu. Je sais exactement ce que je veux. Leurs cannelloni sont à tomber et mon estomac gronde rien qu'à y penser.

Edward lève les yeux en souriant et soulève un sourcil. Il demande joyeusement. « Affamée Bella ? ».

Je baisse mon regard espérant qu'il ne verrait pas le rouge qui me monte aux joues. « Un peu. ».

Lorsque la serveuse revient, je commande les cannelloni et Edward en fait autant. Je remarque qu'elle ne cesse de le regarder. Elle bat des cils et se penche juste au dessus de lui pour récupérer son menu. Je pense sombrement.

_Très subtil._

Bien sûr que je suis juste jalouse. J'aimerais bien avoir une excuse pour me pencher aussi près de lui.

Edward me fait rire lorsqu'il me raconte des histoires sur sa vieille tante excentrique qui a vécu avec ses parents. « Elle a rendu mon père dingue avec toute une série d'histoires d'embarrassantes sur lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Moi et ma mère on adoraient ça. ». Le sourire en coin apparaît encore et mon pouls augmente de façon exponentielle.

« Mon père est un universitaire frustré et maintenant qu'il est à la retraite, il voyage dans tous les sites antiques. Actuellement, il est en Grèce. C'est dingue comme il me manque mais il est bon de savoir qu'il s'amuse.

Tout en continuant notre repas, nous discutons des films que nous aimons, de musique. À un moment, il se penche et essuie un peu de sauce sur ma joue et puis se lèche le doigt. Je pense que après avoir vu cela je suis sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Toutes mes zones érogènes sont devenues dingues et je dois les supplier de se calmer.

Il s'avère que nous avons tous les deux une passion pour les vieux films d'horreur. On sort du restaurant et nous apprêtons à chercher un taxi. Il me dit.

« Tu sais, ils diffusent cette série de films d'horreur dans un des cinémas en ville, si tu es libre le weekend prochain, aimerais tu y aller ? ».

Pendant une seconde, je pense lui dire que je l'ai vu avec Rosalie. Mais, je ne le fais pas. Ma bouche reste fermement close sur ce sujet. Je préfère répondre avant de trop penser.

« J'adorerais. ». Je lui donne mon numéro et Edward m'accompagne pour plus de sécurité jusqu'au taxi.

« On se voit la semaine prochaine Bella. ». Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. L'avoir si proche de moi est une torture. Il sent divinement bon et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas me pencher plus vers lui pour le renifler.

« Bonsoir Edward. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aussitôt que je passe la porte d'entrée, Alice me saute dessus. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? ». Elle saute sur ses pieds et semble super excitée.

Je laisse échapper un grand soupir. « C'était génial Alice. Je veux dire... il est génial... ». Je me laisse tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine. « ...Mais la méchante sorcière de l'ouest est arrivée la première. ».

Je lui raconte le déroulement de toute ma soirée. Combien Edward est gentil, qu'il est le plus bel homme que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer et cela haut la main.

« Alors, il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui la semaine prochaine ? Peut être qu'il n'est pas si attiré par Rosalie. Peut être même qu'il commence à la voir comme la vache qu'elle est en réalité. ». Cette bonne vieille Alice qui voit toujours le bon coté des choses.

Je réponds dubitative. « Peut être. ». Je me lève et me dirige vers les escaliers. « En tout cas, je vais au lit, Alice. ». Je monte et me change pour dormir.

Le truc est que je sais que les mecs comme Edward ne sont pas destinés à des personnes comme moi. Et c'est la triste vérité.

Je soupire profondément, m'installe dans mon lit et m'endors.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**OMG j'ai utilisé le terme 'queutard' !!! mais c'est la seule définition que tous mes dicos en ligne m'ont donnés ^^ et mes amis m'ont gentiment proposés des synonymes que je ne répèterais pas avec la bouche qui embrasse mes enfants ^^' (c'est dans scarface ça non ?!)**_

_**merci pour les reviews, les alerts etc...**_

_**pour les deux fics : rien avant samedi**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**« All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, à All you need is Moz**_

_**Traduction, à Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 03

Jasper entre dans la cuisine le matin suivant alors que j'enfourne des céréales dans ma bouche. Il porte uniquement un pantalon de pyjama large et je dois admettre qu'il a un très joli corps. C'est vraiment une honte qu'il soit uniquement un frère à mes yeux.

« Comment était le rencard avec Kate la nuit dernière ? ».

« Ce n'était pas un rencard Bella. Elle est seule et je lui ai proposé de sortir. ».

Alice laisse échapper un reniflement inélégant à l'autre bout de la cuisine où elle donne à manger à Max. Jasper lui lance des couteaux du regard avant de se retourner vers moi. « Elle a un petit ami en Suède de toutes les façons. Nous sommes juste des amis tu sais ? ».

« Ben, c'est gentil de ta part. ». Je lance à Alice un regard éloquent et monte les escaliers pour m'habiller.

Je passe le week end à nettoyer la maison et trier encore pas mal de choses dans le grenier. Dimanche, mon papa m'appelle. Il est censé revenir dans quelques semaines et veut passer la veille de Noël avec cadeaux et bagages.

« Bella, est ce que c'est OK si j'emmène quelqu'un ? ». D'abord, je pense à un défaut de mes oreilles mais apparemment non. Mon père aurait rencontré une autre touriste en Grèce, une veuve nommée Sue et ils s'apprêtent à passer Noël ensemble.

« Wow... Hum... Non... Amènes la aussi. J'adorerai la rencontrer. ».

Le soir, je reçois un appel de ma maman. « Alors, que penses tu de toute l'affaire 'Sue' ?

« Je pense que c'est bien maman. C'est bien qu'il ai trouvé quelqu'un. ».

« Est ce qu'il t'a dit qu'elle est plus jeune que lui ? ».

« Oui, il l'a mentionné. Pourquoi ? ».

« Eh bien, elle peut être une sorte d'aventurière. ». Comptez sur maman pour penser au pire et grâce à elle, cette nuit j'ai eu un rêve étrange sur papa qui se ramène avec une ado blonde à son bras.

La semaine passe vite, même si Jane et Felix ont une petite altercation sur le fait qu'il lui ai voler tous ses biscuits. Oui, l'excitation ne s'arrête jamais pour moi.

Mercredi, Jessica appelle avec l'inquiétante nouvelle que Rosalie compte passer me voir après qu'elle ai entendu Lauren et elle discuter. Cela m'a immédiatement fait grincer des dents et serrer les fesses.

Effectivement, le jeudi, on a frappé à ma porte et elle est là. Jasper la laisse entrer et se met automatiquement en mode drague. Ce qui énerve foncièrement Alice.

« Salut Bella. Ça fait une éternité. ». Elle entre dans le séjour et scrute chaque détail des alentours.

« Et qui est ce petit champ' ? ». Elle fait un geste en direction de Max. Alice le ramasse avant qu'il puisse coller ses doigts poisseux sur son tailleur Chanel rouge vif.

« 'C'est mon fils, Max. ».

Rosalie se tourne vers Jasper. « Est ce que tu es le père ? ». Il répond avec un grand sourire.

« Nan. Alice l'élève par elle même et fait un boulot fantastique. ».

« Je vois. ». A sa façon de dire ces mots on ne peut se tromper sur son dédain.

« Je dois dire que tu as de la chance Bella. Cette maison est tout simplement géniale et va rapporter un bon prix lorsque tu vas la vendre. ». Généralement tout se rapporte à l'argent avec Rosalie. Au lycée, elle a quitté un gars pour un autre avec une meilleure voiture. La personnalité n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

Je réponds les dents serrées. « Merci... Comment vont les choses avec toi Rose ? ». Je ne peux pas croire que je suis assise là à prétendre que j'ai pu être amie avec cette femme hideuse. Mais ne pouvant pas la virer, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Oh hé bien. Je travaille comme architecte d'intérieur. J'ai les bureaux de papa récemment... ».

_Je l'aurais parié. Ce bon vieux papa._

Elle se penche en avant comme pour me faire part d'une confidence. « … J'ai rencontrer un homme fabuleux il y a quelques mois de cela. Tu sais, je pense vraiment qu'il peut être le bon. ».

« C'est bien. ». Les muscles de mon visage tressaillent à cause de la pression que je mets à maintenir un faux sourire.

« Oui. Et sa famille est vraiment aisée. Nous allons skier à Aspen pour Noël. ». On hoche tous la tête comme si c'est quelque chose d'incroyable. Elle bourdonne un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite que nous ayons tout appris de sa fabuleuse existence. « C'est génial de te revoir Bella. ». Elle me fait le truc du bisou dans l'air et part dans un nuage de son parfum hors de prix.

Jasper laisse échapper un grand éclat de rire une fois qu'elle est partie. « Je dois avouer Bella que je pensais que tu exagérais sur le fait qu'elle soit si atroce mais elle l'est vraiment. ».

Alice acquiesce. « Mon dieu. Elle est horrible. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle jette une malédiction sur mon bébé ou un truc du genre. Pauvre Edward. ».

« Je vous avais dit comme elle est. Et ne dites pas 'pauvre Edward' car si il ne peut la voir pour ce qu'elle est alors c'est lui l'idiot. ». OK, je ne veux pas dire exactement ça. Si il veut être sauvé, je l'aiderai volontiers. Mais le truc c'est qu'il ne veut probablement pas être sauvé d'une personne si magnifique.

Edward m'appelle le vendredi soir et me dit qu'il passera me chercher le lendemain soir à 19 heures. Avant d'aller au lit, je me suis flanquée de toutes sortes de produits censés aider à obtenir une peau éclatante, dans l'espoir feint qu'ils pourraient peut être marchés.

Le samedi matin, je suis encore une fois dans le grenier.

_Comment une simple femme peut elle accumuler autant de conneries ?_

Je trouve des photos de mon père lorsqu'il était petit et une de mes parents avec des visages adolescents.

Alice m'aide encore à me préparer pour mon rendez vous avec Edward. Elle dépose un jean sombre et serré et mon pull noir en cachemire. Elle m'ordonne. « Portes tes bottes hautes Bella...Oh et le long manteau noir. ».

Je me moque, alors qu'elle marche en m'aboyant dessus. « Ja mein Fuhrer ».

Edward arrive à l'heure et conduit une volvo argentée et rutilante. Alice a un petit rire en la voyant. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Et pour moi aussi, je me dit que n'est pas le type de voiture dans laquelle j'imagine Rosalie.

Je l'accueille lorsqu'il sort de voiture et qu'il ouvre la porte passager pour moi. « Salut. ».

« C'est une jolie maison que tu as là Bella. J'adore ces vieilles constructions. ».

« Ouais. C'est génial. Je vais être triste lorsque j'aurai à la vendre. ».

Il regarde vers la maison et se met à sourire. « Qui est le petit gars qui me fait signe par la fenêtre ? ». Je regarde et vois Alice et Max à la fenêtre. Sa petite main faisant de petits gestes.

« Oh. C'est le bébé d'Alice. Elle est en quelque sorte ma colocataire ».

« C'est vrai, je me rappelle que tu m'en as parlé. Tu as aussi un autre colocataire n'est ce pas ? ».

« C'est ça. Jasper. Je l'ai rencontré à la fac et nous sommes amis depuis. ». Il me jette un coup d'œil et me sort.

« Alors ce n'est qu'un ami ? ».

« Définitivement. Je dirais même qu'il est plus comme un frère ».

Il semble soulagé par ma réponse. On roule jusqu'en ville et il se gare à un pâté de maison du cinéma. Encore une fois, il s'empresse de faire le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière Je souris et il prend ma main dans la sienne, large et chaude et nous nous dirigeons dans la rue. J'espère qu'il ne peut ressentir mon pouls, hors de contrôle, dans mon poignet alors que nous marchons main dans la main. Car je peux vous le dire, il bat comme un malade.

On se décide sur Dracula et Edward nous achète un énorme godet de popcorn. J'ai déjà vu le film un paquet de fois mais l'électricité d'être assis à coté de quelqu'un qui vous plait ajoute un élément supplémentaire au film. Assez régulièrement, je jette un coup d'œil vers Edward et le vois en train de me regarder. Lorsque je sursaute à un moment particulier, il passe son bras autour de moi et quelque soit l'après_s rasage qu'il porte, c'est absolument enivrant. Cela ne me dérangerait pas de le sentir tout les jours.

En sortant du cinéma, encore une fois main dans la main, Edward propose que nous allions boire un verre et j'accepte immédiatement. Il me demande alors que nous nous asseyons dans un bar calme situé un peu plus loin dans la rue. « Qu'est ce que tu fais pour Noël Bella ? ».

« Cette année ça sera entre Alice, Max et moi. C'est son premier Noël alors je vais cuisiner et il sera pourrit et gate. Ma maman et Phil partent pour Noël et papa le passe avec Sue. Alice n'a pas vraiment d'autre personne alors ça sera juste nous trois. ». Je ne veux pas lui demander mais je dois le faire, sachant que sa réponse sera d'aller skier avec sa petite amie.

« Et toi Edward ? Quels sont tes plans pour Noël ? ».

« Je vais passer Noël avec ma famille. Probablement à empêcher mon père de tuer la grand tante Kate et voir ma mère boire trop de sherry. ». Il rit un peu et je peux voir combien il les aime tous. Je souris.

« Ça semble drôle. ». Je me demande ce qui est arrivé au projet d'aller au ski alors qu'en même temps je m'en réjouis secrètement.

« En tout cas ça ne sera pas ennuyeux. ». Il fait un large sourire et je dois mentalement châtier certaines parties de mon corps car elles réagissent avec enthousiasme. Puis, il semble un peu incertain, alors qu'il me regarde au travers de ses cils.

« Hum Bella... j'ai cette soirée de Noël faite par des clients et je me demandais si tu pourrais m'y accompagner ? ». Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends. Peut être qu'Alice à raison et que Edward en a assez de Rosalie.

_Allez là cerveau ! Mets toi en marche et réponds à cette putain de question._

« Bien sûr. J'adorerai. Quand est ce ? ». Edward refait un grand sourire et me dit que c'est prévu pour la veille de Noël. Même si je déteste l'idée de laisser Alice seule, j'accepte d'y aller et peux à peine m'empêcher de faire une petite danse de la joie.

Alors que nous retournons à la voiture, Edward se tourne et me demande quel est mon vampire préféré. Il me dit. « Autant je peux adorer Christopher Tee, je dois dire que pour moi, Bela Lugosi est le meilleur. ».

Je réponds avec un large sourire. « Ben, j'aurai aimé apparaître aussi pointue mais je préfère encore Keifer Sutherland dans 'Lost Boys'. ». Il se met à rire.

« Tu ne dis jamais ce à quoi je m'attends. ».

« Hé bien, c'est une chose que tu apprendras vite sur moi Edward. Je suis tout à fait unique. ».

A cet instant son regard devient sérieux, il se penche plus pr_s de moi et me dit d'une voix basse. « Je commence à le réaliser. ». De délicieux frissons me parcourent la colonne quand je me rends compte qu'il me drague.

Une fois devant chez moi, il coupe son moteur et se tourne vers moi. « Je serais vraiment occupé par le boulot la semaine prochaine mais si tu es libre le week end prochain, je me disais que l'on pourrait sortir. ». Ses yeux brillent dans les miens alors que je sens que je me penche plus près de lui.

« Ça me plait. ». Ma voix est basse et qu'un souffle, mais j'ai du mal à penser correctement.

« Bien. ». Edward descend vers moi et embrasse mes lèvres avec douceur. C'est bref mais c'est la chose la plus douce dont j'ai pu avoir l'expérience. Tout en m'écartant de la voiture, je lèche mes lèvres pour tenter de capturer cette saveur incroyable.

Une fois à la porte, il s'arrête. « J'ai vraiment apprécié cette soirée Bella. ».

« Moi aussi. ». Encore une fois, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais cette fois, elles y restent attachées et je me sens emportée par le plus fantastique des baisers. Il a une saveur douce et addictive. Lorsque sa langue rencontre la mienne, j'ai du prendre sur moi pour rester debout. J'ai souvent lu à propos de certains baisers peuvent vous rendre la tête légère et juste vous embrouiller l'esprit mais je n'en avais jamais fait réellement l'expérience jusqu'à maintenant. Embrasser Edward est comme faire un court séjour au paradis.

Il se redresse doucement et repose son front sur le mien.

« Bonne nuit Bella. ». Sa voix est rauque et je me tourne pour le regarder marcher d'un pas vif vers sa voiture. Il fait un geste avant de monter à l'intérieur et de conduire.

Alice chante alors que je passe la porte. « J'ai tout vu. J'ai tout vu... ».

Je rie alors qu'elle sautille vers moi. « Tu te transformes en une voyeuse inquiétante. ».

« Je t'avais dit qu'il verrait la lumière. ». On danse dans la cuisine durant quelques minutes avant qu'Alice déclare qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller au lit.

Dire que je suis sur un nuage est un euphémisme. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête le fait qu'Edward semble me vouloir. Moi qui suis simple et ordinaire.

_Ha prends ça Rosalie Hale..._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Encore merci pour tout !**_

_**Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de NatyHale ? ! ça m'inquiète !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**« All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, à All you need is Moz**_

_**Traduction, à Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 04

Je finis par réussir à faire tous mes achats de Noël le mardi suivant, après le travail. J'ai pris une robe somptueuse pour Alice, elle a tendance à ne porter que des sweats ces derniers temps et je veux quelque chose qui peux lui faire se sentir belle à nouveau. Et même si nous ne sortons pas, je vais insister pour que l'on soit apprêtés pour la nouvelle année où nous boirons et serons joyeux. Jasper rentre chez lui pour Noël mais il a promis qu'il serait de retour pour le nouvel an. Il a dit 'où est ce que je pourrais le passer à part avec mes meilleures copines et mon petit cowboy ?'. Je sais que Jasper a prévu comme cadeau pour Max toute une tenue de petit cowboy avec les accessoires. Ce que Alice trouverait hilarant si elle n'était pas une vache grincheuse comme elle peut l'être si souvent ces derniers temps.

Il est dur de trouver quelque chose pour Jasper, sachant qu'il a quasiment tout. D'un coté, je voulais lui prendre une version adulte du costume de Max, mais je suis restée sur mon idée de livres sur la guerre civile. Il est dingue de cette période, ce qui nous laisse, Alice et moi assez perplexes.

Pour mon père, j'ai pris quelques bouquins sur la Rome Antique, car je sais que c'est ce qu'il compte visiter prochainement. N'ayant jamais rencontré Sue, j'en suis contrainte aux traditionnels chocolats. J'ai envoyé à ma mère quelques produits de beauté et un nouveau gant pour Phil, vu qu'elle m'a dit qu'il en avait besoin. J'ai acheté quelques petites choses pour Felix, Jane et Jessica. J'en ai presque fini.

Il me reste un seul problème. Est ce que je dois acheter un cadeau à Edward ? Peut être un petit truc. J'ai fini par me décider à lui acheter quelques vieux films d'horreur, qu'il m'avait dit ne pas avoir vu lorsque l'on avait discuter de ce sujet.

Le mercredi, nous avons encore eu une visite de Jessica. En rentrant du travail, plus tard qu'habituellement à cause d'un plantage d'ordinateur, elle est assise, dans la cuisine, faisant sautiller Max sur ses genoux. Il semble fasciner par le débit de sa bouche, qui doit atteindre un mile la minute.

« Salut Bella ! Devines quoi ? ». Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle répond pour moi. « Rosalie et Lauren sont parties skier ensemble car E a déclaré qu'il a des engagements familiaux. Elle n'était pas contente, je peux te le dire et Lauren a dit qu'elle redoute d'avoir à rester avec elle durant ces deux semaines. ».

Je vois Alice qui hausse les sourcils, derrière elle et je tente désespérément de ne pas rire. Jessica continue. « Mais aussi, elle pense qu'il voit peut être quelqu'un d'autre. ». Mon sourire retombe directement et ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie pour ne pas paniquer. « Apparemment, il est toujours indisponible et Rose est déterminée à découvrir ce qu'il se passe. ».

Alice lui demande tout en me regardant prudemment. « Et pourquoi elle ne le quitte pas simplement ? ». Je me sers un grand verre de vin.

Jessica est très contente de l'attention qu'on lui porte. « Je ne sais pas. Elle ne semble pas vouloir le laisser partir. Ce que je veux dire c'est que d'habitude, elle ne s'attache pas comme ça... Je pense qu'elle l'aime surement. De toutes les façons, elle a dit que si elle découvre qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre... elle la découpera en morceaux. ».

_Oh mon dieu... oh mon dieu... Je vais mourir._

Alice parvient à garder l'attention de Jessica loin de moi pendant que je me tape une attaque cardiaque silencieusement. Je suis heureuse et soulagée lorsqu'elle s'en va. Je m'installe dans le séjour et demande à Alice.

« Alice. Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'en a pas fini avec elle ? ».

« Ben, peut être qu'il ne veut pas le faire si près de Noël ? ». Même pour moi ça sonne faux.

Alice renifle en rigolant. « Ben, je ne serais la maitresse de personne moi, j'ai des principes. ».

« Hé ! J'en ai aussi ! ».

Elle rit encore plus. « Je pense au temps où tu as fait cette danse les seins à l'air à la fac. ». Purée, elle et sa facilité à se rappeler tous les moments les plus embarrassants de mon existence.

Je proteste. « J'étais saoule et tu n'as pas fait grand chose pour m'arrêter. ».

« Pourquoi aurais je fais une chose pareille ? C'était hilarant. ».

« Écoutes, soit il me veut moi soit il veut Rosalie. S'il ne met pas un terme avec elle prochainement alors j'aurais à le faire, car même Rose ne mérite pas qu'on la trompe. ».

« Je suis d'accord mais je suis sûre qu'après_s Noël, elle sera de l'histoire ancienne. ». Alice fait des grimaces à Max alors qu'il rigole et tente de lui attraper les cheveux.

Le travail est tranquille avant Noël alors, je passe la majorité du temps à discuter avec Felix et manger les biscuits de Jane. Nous sommes sortis boire un vers tous ensemble le vendredi et Jane qui est un peu saoule nous confesse qu'elle veut vraiment un mec et combien elle ne fera pas la difficile. À la fin de la soirée, je suis chargée de la garder sous contrôle et Felix n'est d'aucune aide. Il trouve juste le truc très drôle. Jane se frottait à un mec super douteux sur la piste de danse et, lorsque je suis sur le point de partir, je tente de la persuader de prendre un taxi mais pour toute réponse, elle m'a fait un doigt.

Le lendemain, je me suis assurée de l'appeler pour vérifier qu'elle va bien. Elle m'assure que tout est ok et que Aro est un mec extrêmement gentil. Personnellement, je n'aime pas les vieux aux cheveux longs qui portent des vestons mais on peut dire que je suis pointilleuse.

Edward doit venir samedi pour que l'on sorte. J'ai eu un appel rapide de sa part durant la semaine pour me dire qu'il passerait me prendre à une heure et de m'habiller chaudement.

Me voilà donc, portant un jeans, un pull en grosses mailles et ma veste confortable tout ça dans le plus grand désespoir d'Alice. Je suis déjà prête et j'attends son arrivée.

Je le fais entrer dans la maison pour faire les présentations.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Alice. ». Max qui est sur les genoux de sa mère, lui fait un grand sourire et lui tend les bras. Edward pose un regard interrogateur sur Alice.

« Est ce d'accord ? ».

Elle acquiesce joyeusement. Il soulève l'enfant tel un expert. « Tu dois être Max et quel beau jeune homme tu es. ». Max babille et porte sa main en l'air pour mettre un petit coup sur le nez d'Edward, ce que Alice et moi trouvons très drôle.

Il discute avec Alice quelques minutes, bougeant régulièrement pour faire une petite chatouille à Max.

« OK. He bien. Nous devrions y aller. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrer Alice et toi aussi Max. ». Il lui fait un petit signe et le visage de Max se décompose. Il semblerait qu'Edward a définitivement gagné un nouveau fan ici.

Juste avant que je passe la porte, Alice murmure. « Oh il est magnifique Bella et gentil. Heureusement que je ne m'intéresse plus aux mecs pour le reste de ma vie car sinon je serais jalouse. ». Je lui souris et rejoins Edward dans la voiture.

« Alors quel est l'emploi du temps Monsieur Cullen ? ».

Il répond avec un sourire malicieux. « Vous voudriez bien le savoir Mademoiselle Swan... Je vais te montrer tous les joyaux d'architecture de Seattle. Je vais surement t'ennuyer à mourir mais je veux te montrer toutes les choses que j'aime. ».

Je lui souris. Il semble excité et encore plus sexy que d'habitude, dans son manteau en laine gris, et une écharpe noire autour du cou.

« Démontres moi ça Cullen. ». Et nous sommes partis. Il gare sa voiture et l'air frais de l'hiver me mordille la peau alors que nous nous promenons.

Soudain, je sens son bras qui m'enlace et me rapproche de son corps chaud et qui sent délicieusement bon.

Je pensais que sa première visite serait pour la space needle _(Litt. Aiguille de l'espace/ qui mesure l'espace. Nota. célèbre tour dont le sommet ressemble à une soucoupe volante)_ mais au lieu de ça, il m'emmène à la tour Smith, qui était la plus grande construction avant que l'aiguille soit construite.

Nous allons jusqu'au trentième étage d'où il me montre la pièce chinoise emplie de magnifiques œuvres d'art du dix septième siècle. Puis nous sortons sur le pont de l'observatoire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde vu que le temps est si froid. Je me blottis contre Edward, regardant la ville alors qu'il se penche pour poser un léger baiser derrière mon oreille.

Nous déjeunons ensuite dans un des cafés situé au pied de la tour municipale. Je dois dire que Seattle ne m'a jamais semblé aussi magnifique que lors de cette visite avec Edward comme guide.

On termine notre parcours à la chapelle de St Ignacius située sur le campus de l'université de Seattle. Edward m'explique qu'il adore le travail de Stephen Holl. Et avec chacun de ses gestes et ces mots qui sortent de sa jolie bouche, je tombe amoureuse un peu plus profondément.

Edward semble manifestement adorer son travail. Son enthousiasme et sa passion débordent lorsqu'il parle.

« Est ce que tu veux venir dans mon appartement ? Je peux nous préparer un diner. ».

« Tu peux aussi cuisiner ? Edward, je dois t'avouer que les hommes parfaits me font peur. ».

Il rit à mon commentaire. « Je suis loin d'être parfait Bella. Je suis impatient, j'ai un sacré caractère et je ne rabaisse pas toujours le siège des toilettes. ».

Je ris à mon tour. « Oh en effet il y a une raison à rupture. ».

Son appartement est incroyable, magnifiquement décoré et avec goût. Alors qu'il prépare le diner, je visite les alentours. Il y a des photos de sa familles, des bibelots bizarres et des photos d'immeubles d'un peu partout dans le monde. Je reconnais la chapelle Sixtine _(Nota. Chapelle italienne)_ et la Sagrada Familia _(Nota. Chapelle espagnole)._

« Edward. C'est génial chez toi. ». J'entre dans la cuisine et il me tend un verre de vin.

« Merci. ». Je propose de l'aider mais il me dit qu'il a tout sous contrôle. Et rapidement, nous nous installons dans la cuisine pour manger un plat délicieux de pâtes et de poulet.

En le regardant, de l'autre coté de la table, j'ai des difficultés à croire que je suis là. Je suis tentée de me pincer pour le vérifier. Edward est le plus incroyable des mec que j'ai jamais rencontré. En plus d'être talentueux et passionné. Si seulement il pouvait mettre fin à sa relation avec Rosalie, ça serait parfait.

Edward met un peu de musique et nous nous asseyons plus confortablement et discutons un peu. Cette journée est une des meilleures journées que j'ai pu avoir. Je peux voir le désir dans ses yeux alors qu'il se rapproche et qu'il pose des petits baisers le long de ma gorge. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je couche avec un homme qui est aussi impliqué avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mon esprit me crie de dire quelque chose mais je suis une lâche ultime et je garde ma bouche fermée. Je me laisse porter par ses baisers hallucinants durant un certain temps avant de déclarer que je dois rentrer. Il semble un peu déçu mais il me ramène chez moi.

« Je viens te chercher à 19h, jeudi si ça te va ? Si tu veux toujours venir? ».

« Bien sur que je le veux Edward. Je suis impatiente d'y être et pour 19h c'est bon. Je porterais mes habits de lumière et serais prête à montrer mes talents de danseuse. ».

Il ricane. « Je suis pressé de voir ça. ».

Je ris. « C'est quelque chose que tu n'oublieras pas, crois moi. ». Je suis une danseuse terrible mais cela ne m'a jamais arrêté.

Edward me donne un dernier baiser. Je risque de céder et de me jeter dans ses bras musclés puis de le supplier de me prendre sur place mais ma putain de conscience m'en empêche.

Je le regarde partir puis je me tourne et ouvre la porte. Je suis presque jetée à terre par Alice qui arrive en poussant des cris vers moi.

« Il a rompu. Il a rompu. ».

« Purée mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? ».

« Jessica est venue toute excitée avec des nouvelles. Apparemment, E aurait dit à Rose qu'elle est trop exigeante et a rompu. ». Elle se jette dans mes bras et nous dansons comme des dingues à ses propos.

Je reprends mon souffle après nos efforts et murmure. « Merci mon dieu. ».

Alice fait un clin d'œil. « Je sais et je paris que je peux deviner ce qu'il va se passer après cette soirée de Noël. ». Elle mime des gestes obscènes avec ses mains.

Je ne peux empêcher le sourire qui s'étend sur mon visage. « S'il te plait Alice, j'ai un peu de contrôle tu sais. ».

« Non tu n'en as pas vieille tapette. ». Et on éclate toutes les deux de rire.

Un Jasper tout endormi se tient à l'entrée et regarde nos bêtises. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

Alice dit. « Bella va se le faire. ». Dans son enthousiasme, elle attrape Jasper et danse autour de lui. Les mains de ce dernier se posent sur les hanches d'Alice et il la soulève en lui faisant un énorme et large sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il la repose. Il semble hésiter et après un dernier et long regard, il se recule. « Ça faisait un moment aussi Bella. ». Jasper m'enlace et se tient ensuite maladroitement sur le plan de travail. Puis il déclare qu'il retourne dans son lit.

Alice le regarde partir et je me renfrogne en remarquant l'expression bizarre sur son visage. Jasper et Alice font en sorte de s'éviter en ce moment et je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

« Est ce que tout va bien Alice ? ».

Elle marmonne alors qu'elle même part se mettre au lit. « Ça va Bella. Ce crétin m'a vraiment manqué lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui. ».

Lorsque je m'installe sous ma couette cette nuit, j'ai le plus grand des sourires inscrit sur mon visage. La veille de Noël ne peut venir assez vite d'aussi loin que je suis concernée.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Désolée, j'ai pas mal trainé cette semaine...**_

_**J'ai une grippe carabinée et j'ai les yeux qui pleurent dès que je suis devant un écran (pc/tv/phone même ma ds !) , ce qui veut dire tout ce qui est lumineux m'est interdit... (oui vu la geek que je suis c'est pire que d'avoir une panne internet ou plus de papier toilette alors qu'on est déjà assis !).**_

_**donc il y a un très très net ralentissement de ma production ^^**_

_**je me rattraperais dès que ça ira mieux !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**« All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, à All you need is Moz**_

_**Traduction, à Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 05

Je n'ai pas à travailler avant la nouvelle année maintenant. Alice, Jasper et moi passons notre lundi à décorer la maison. Jasper a acheté un magnifique sapin et Alice l'agrémente de guirlandes et autres bibelots jusqu'à ce qu'il semble sortir tout droit de 'Maisons et Jardins'.

Le soir, nous nous asseyons dans le séjour avec du vin chaud et un bon feu de cheminée et nous discutons, rions et blaguons. Demain, Jasper repart au Texas et il va me manquer terriblement. Je me dis que Max aussi alors que je les regarde faire des roulades ensemble sur le tapis.

Après qu'Alice ai couché Max, nous jouons à des jeux de sociétés débiles jusqu'à ce que Alice reçoive un appel de sa mère.

Elle n'a pas parlé à ses parents depuis bien avant l'arrivée de Max. vu leur comportement avec elle lorsqu'elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, Alice a pensé que c'était le mieux. Ils sont vieux jeux et elle sait qu'avoir une fille qui est mère célibataire ne leurs conviendrait pas. Au bout d'un moment, Alice revient. Elle semble être en larmes. Je passe mon bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer et lui demande.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? ».

Elle me répond en reniflant. « Ils veulent que je rentre pour Noël. Maman a dit qu'elle aimerait vraiment rencontrer son petit fils. Et qu'elle est désolée de leurs réactions lorsque je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle. Mais je ne peux pas y aller et te laisser Bella. ».

Je lui demande gentiment. « Alice, est ce que tu veux y aller ? ».

« Je suppose. Je veux dire que... ils me manquent et j'aimerais que Max connaisse ses grands parents. ».

« Alice tu devrais y aller. J'irais bien. Crois moi. ». Je suis heureuse que ses parents voient finalement la lumière et même si j'appréhende un peu l'idée d'être seule pour Noël, ça ne sera pas si terrible.

« Maman a dit que papa passera nous chercher demain matin alors je ferais mieux d'emballer quelques trucs. ». Elle me fait un sourire larmoyant puis elle commence à monter les escaliers. « Tu es vraiment la meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir. ».

« Je sais, Je sais. J'espère avoir ma récompense une fois au paradis. ».

Une fois qu'elle est hors de vue, Jasper s'approche de moi. « Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas d'être seule ? Si tu veux, je peux rester. ».

« Jasper. Je suis une adulte et pour être honnête ça peut être bien d'avoir la maison pour moi toute seule pour une fois. Et je pourrais prendre un bain sans que l'eau chaude ne vienne à manquer pour changer. ». Je le pique dans les cotes en riant. Il est bien connu que c'est lui qui s'accapare toute l'eau chaude.

« OK Bells. Ben tu vas me manquer et je serais de retour le 27. ». Sa main chaude serre la mienne et je lui souris en retour.

Alice revient dans la pièce, tenant un paquet magnifiquement emballé dans ma direction. « Bella, je veux te donner ça maintenant...Tu peux l'ouvrir c'est pour ta soirée avant Noël. ».

Je le défaits soigneusement. Les larmes me montent aux yeux lorsque je vois ce qu'elle m'offre. C'est une robe bleu nuit sublime en soie. Elle est sans manche et avec des perles de toute beauté sur le corsage.

« Tu l'as faite ? ». Je connais déjà la réponse et je reste pantois. Alice acquiesce et je me jette vers elle, l'enlaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle proteste qu'elle ne peut plus respirer.

Jasper me tend une petite boite qui semble hors de prix. « Tu peux tout autant avoir mon cadeau alors. ». Je l'ouvre et à l'intérieur se trouve un merveilleux pendentif doté d'un saphir bleu au centre. « Alice m'a parlé de la robe et je pensais que ceci irait parfaitement. ». Il penche sa tête et je le serre contre moi violemment.

« Dis moi que ce n'est pas un vrai saphir, s'il te plait. ».

« Je suis désolée mais c'est le cas Bella. Tu as été si géniale avec Alice et moi et nous voulons te montrer combien on peut tout apprécier. ».

« Oh mon dieu. Venez ici tous les deux. ». On se tient au centre de la pièce, accrochés les uns aux autres. J'ai les meilleurs amis du monde. J'ai trop de chance.

Alice sort un nouveau paquet et le tend vers Jasper. Elle le met en garde. « Ne l'ouvre pas avant Noël... Tu vas me manquer. ». Elle l'enlace rapidement.

Jasper indique sous le sapin où se tiennent deux gros paquets. « Ceux ci sont pour Max et toi. Et tu vas me manquer petite maman. Sois sure de donner un gros bisou à Max de ma part le matin de Noël. ». Elle dit oui de la tête et pose un baiser sur sa joue. Les yeux de Jasper semblent s'obscurcir un moment puis il déclare qu'il est vanné et il monte les escaliers.

Alice geint tout en rangeant quelques jouets. « J'espère qu'il n'est pas allé trop loin pour mon cadeau. ».

« Tu vas devoir attendre pour le savoir. Peu importe ce que c'est, tu n'auras qu'à l'apprécier Alice. ». Jasper ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il lui a acheté. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas protester en disant que c'est trop.

« Je vais au lit. En tout cas, je serais définitivement de retour pour notre soirée du nouvel an. ».

Je plaisante. « Bien, parce que ça va être génial. Toi, moi, Max et Jasper, nous allons avoir une soirée de dingues. ».

« Peut être qu'Edward pourrait être invité ? ».

_Oh qu'elle est sournoise..._

« Peut être ma petite lilliputienne curieuse... ». Je sais qu'elle déteste être appelée comme ça. Et pour le confirmer j'obtiens un coup de poing dans le bras.

Alice, Max et Jasper partent le lendemain et je me sens un peu dégonflée. La maison est si calme sans eux. Je nettoies encore un peu du bordel de ma grand mère. Je retrouve une vieille photo un peu passée d'elle et de mon père. Je remarque que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, je lui ressemble beaucoup. Je mets la photo dans la pile des choses à conserver.

Le mercredi, je fais des courses et commence à préparer les plats pour l'arrivée de mon père le soir même. Je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer Sue. Et si elle est horrible ? Et si ma mère avait raison ?

À dix huit heures, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Tout est prêt. J'ai fait un bœuf Stroganoff, recette que je tiens de ma grand mère et qui est une des préférées de mon papa.

En ouvrant la porte, je suis presque choquée. Mon père se tient là, semblant quelques années plus jeune. Sa moustache est partie et il semble plus heureux que jamais je ne l'avais vu.

« Bella. Bébé comment vas tu ? ». Il me prend dans ses bras, me soulevant légèrement du sol.

« Je vais bien. Papa, j'adore ton nouveau look. ».

Mon père se tourne et va pour atteindre la main d'une femme qui se tient légèrement derrière lui. Elle est petite avec une magnifique peau cuivrée et des cheveux noirs coupés courts. Elle me donne un sourire timide puis redirige son regard vers mon père. Ses yeux brillants sont plein d'amour et je sais que je vais l'apprécier car il semble évident qu'elle adore mon père.

« Bella, j'aimerais te présenter Sue. Sue, voici ma magnifique fille Bella. ». Je la prends dans mes bras et les dirige vers la cuisine.

Sue est en fait une institutrice. Son mari est mort d'une attaque cardiaque soudaine il y a quelques années de cela. Elle est calme, adorable et absolument parfaite pour mon père.

Le repas se passe tranquillement et après qu'ils soient partis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés. J'appelle ma mère et la rassure sur le fait que Sue est adorable et non pas une croqueuse de diamant quelconque.

Juste avant que j'aille au lit, Edward m'appelle. Il me demande comment s'est déroulé le diner avec mon père et confirme nos plans pour la soirée prochaine. Il me dit de cette voix basse et sexy, que j'aime tant.

« Je suis vraiment pressé d'y être Bella. ».

« Moi non plus. Au revoir Edward. ».

Cette nuit mes rêves sont vraiment classés x et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche froide au réveil le lendemain.

Le lendemain justement, je suis en totale panique. Je souhaite qu'Alice soit ici pour me calmer. J'épile et gomme tout mon corps. Je fais même mes ongles qui sont habituellement tristement négligés.

Alice m'a montré assez souvent comment faire mon maquillage et je fais un travail raisonnable pour une fois. Mon regard semble sombre et charbonneux. Alice m'a donné un rouge à lèvres rouge sombre qui passe bien sur moi. Je fais une bouche boudeuse devant le miroir et rigole. Je n'ai pas besoin de blush. Il semblerait que la perspective d'une soirée avec Edward soit suffisante pour me donner des joues en feu.

La robe me va comme un gant. Alice est vraiment un génie. La couleur sombre est parfaite pour moi, accentuant ma peau claire et mes cheveux foncés.

J'y ajoute le pendentif de Jasper et virevolte devant le miroir, remerciant silencieusement mes amis.

Lorsque Edward arrive, j'ouvre la porte violemment et mon souffle est coupé. Edward en smoking est un des plus beaux spectacles connus de l'homme. Le complet noir accentue ses magnifiques cheveux et ses traits ciselés.

Il se penche en avant pour m'embrasser alors que sa main longe mon bras nu. « Bella tu es à couper le souffle. ».

Je ris. « Merci et tu fais très James Bond. ».

Il dit, imitant parfaitement Sean Connery. « Alors, allons y Miss MoneyPenny. ». C'est mon Bond préféré d'ailleurs.

J'attrape mon châle et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture. La soirée a lieu dans la plus fabuleuse des maisons que je n'ai jamais vu. Je lui demande émerveillée. « Est ce que tu l'as dessiné ? ».

« Ouais. Tu aimes ? ».

Je lui fais un grand sourire. « J'adore. ».

La soirée passe rapidement. Je rencontre tant de gens et reçois beaucoup de compliments sur ma robe. J'espère qu'Alice puisse obtenir quelques commandes grâce à cette soirée.

Le champagne coule à flot et je ne pense pas que j'ai déjà ris autant. Edward me dit en me tendant son bras.

« Allez Bella. Je veux voir ces talents de danseuse. ».

« OK. Mais tu vas surement le regretter. ». En nous dirigeant vers la piste, Edward me glisse dans ses bras et me fait tournoyer. Dans le passé, j'ai toujours eu du mal à garder le rythme mais avec Edward je me sens gracieuse.

« Tu danses merveilleusement Bella. ». Sa voix contre mon oreille me fait frissonner de plaisir.

« Seulement avec toi Edward. ». Suite à mes mots, ses doigts se resserrent autour de ma taille et sa respiration devient, l'espace d'un instant, irrégulière.

On danse une bonne partie de la soirée. Être dans les bras d'Edward est quelque chose dont je sais que je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Il est près d'une heure du matin lorsque nous partons. L'anticipation se ressent dans l'air, alors qu'il me reconduit chez moi. Lorsqu'il se gare devant ma maison, il saute à l'extérieur et ouvre ma portière.

Je sors mes clés, ouvre la porte et me tourne vers Edward pour lui prendre la main et l'attirer à l'intérieur. Aussitôt que nous passons la porte, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Le baiser est féroce emplit d'un désir refoulé et j'y réponds pareillement.

Il murmure. « Ta chambre ? ». Je pointe vaguement du doigt la direction demandée. Lorsqu'il me soulève, j'enlace sa taille avec mes jambes et il monte les marches deux par deux. Je parviens à le diriger vers ma chambre sans pour autant décoller mes lèvres des siennes.

Il me pose sur le lit et gronde doucement alors que je lève mon regard pour le regarder. Edward retire sa veste et je me redresse pour l'aider avec sa cravate et sa chemise. Le torse d'Edward est lisse et dur. Il est mince et doté d'une petite ligne de poils sur son ventre qui disparaît dans son pantalon. Ma bouche devient soudainement sèche alors que je le contemple.

Je sens ses doigts dans mon dos, qui descendent la fermeture de ma robe. Je m'étends un peu pour qu'elle glisse à mes pieds. Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrissent lorsqu'il se rapproche de moi. Il me montre le string bleu en dentelle que je porte.

« La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je me rappelle t'avoir aider à le récupérer... Et j'ai espéré sans grand espoir qu'un jour j'aurais l'occasion de te voir dedans. ». Ma peau rougit à ses propos et j'emmêle mes doigts dans ses cheveux au dessus de sa nuque pour attirer sa bouche vers la mienne.

Je caresse la peau lisse de son dos alors que ses doigts jouent avec mes seins à fleur de peau. Il les libère avant de leur prodiguer de l'attention avec sa bouche.

Je ne pense pas que j'ai déjà eu un plaisir tel que celui là. Mes doigts sont dans ses cheveux alors que sa langue donne de légers coups sur mes mamelons. Je suis embarrassée par ma respiration haletante et par le fait que je le désire autant.

Edward se redresse et arrache presque son pantalon. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer le chapiteau impressionnant qui se tient dans son boxer. Je ne peux attendre plus longtemps pour le gouter et fais courir ma langue le long de son cou. Sa peau est douce et salée avec un goût d'agrume. Plus addictive que le chocolat... Frottant mes dents contre sa clavicule, je l'entends souffler mon prénom et j'aime le fait d'être capable de l'affecter comme ça.

Il me dit d'une voix rauque. « Bella. Je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter plus. ». Et je sais exactement ce qu'il veut dire. Mon corps semble prêt à exploser.

Ses doigts accrochent les cotés de mon sous vêtement et l'entrainent le long de mes jambes. Ils remontent ensuite en glissant jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent mon centre vraiment humide. Il me caresse et me taquine jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, avant de se débarrasser de son boxer et de se mettre sur mon corps. Je regarde avec une attention particulière lorsqu'il met un préservatif et qu'il porte son impressionnante érection à mon entrée.

Changeant de position, je me frotte contre son sexe. Les pupilles d'Edward se dilatent au point que je n'y vois que du noir. Il me regarde et je lèche mes lèvres dans l'expectative. Il se glisse doucement en moi, m'étirant en une série de petits coups exquis et peu profonds. Finalement, il est entièrement en moi et sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit de plus, je sais que je suis proche de l'orgasme. Il reste ainsi un moment puis il s'enfonce en moi avec des coups puissants et forts. Presque immédiatement, j'ai jouis, haletant le nom d'Edward et m'accrochant à ses épaules comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Mon orgasme semble l'encourager et il commence à aller plus vite. Il murmure, me léchant la gorge.

« Tu est si magnifique. ». La tension monte encore une fois dans mon corps et juste quand je pense que je ne peux en supporter plus, il me dit. « Je veux te voir jouir ma Bella. ». Sans aucune autre pensée, j'obéis et il me rejoint, criant mon prénom.

Je me sens cotonneuse alors que je suis allongée sous Edward. Mon corps entier picote encore des répliques de plaisir.

Edward bouge sa tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. « Tu es si incroyable. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. ». Il pose un bisou léger sur ma bouche avant de rouler sur le coté et de me coller contre son corps.

Le sommeil me prend rapidement alors que j'écoute les doux battements du cœur d'Edward contre ma joue.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le matin suivant, je remarque que mon matelas bouge, ce qui est étrange. Je plisse mes yeux et tente de bouger ma tête. Elle n'est pas sur mon oreiller mais sur un torse vraiment masculin. Un torse qui est actuellement en train de vibrer de rire. Je demande encore endormie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? ».

Edward glousse. « Tu parles dans ton sommeil. ».

Je grogne en levant la tête. « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? ».

« Quelque chose sur les dindes et ne pas vouloir être pourchassée. ».

Voir Edward, dès le début de la matinée, avec une barbe naissante ornant sa mâchoire, ben nous dirons juste que c'est trop chaud.

« Une dinde m'a pourchassée un jour et depuis j'ai un plaisir pervers à les manger. Alors Noël est ma période préférée de l'année. ». Edward fait retomber sa tête et rit à gorge déployée.

« La maison semble calme. Où sont les autres ? ».

Je lui raconte au sujet de la mère d'Alice et sur le fait qu'elle devait aller à la maison. Il me demande incrédule. « Alors, tu vas passer le jour de Noël toute seule ? ».

« Ce n'est pas un problème Edward. ».

« Bella, est ce que ça te dirais de venir avec moi ? Ma famille est un peu dingue mais il y aura une jolie dinde sur laquelle tu auras ta revanche. ».

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Qu'est ce que ta famille va penser. Ta mère ne me connait même pas. ».

« Ma mère va t'adorer. Elle fait assez de nourriture pour nourrir une armée et m'a famille ne s'en offusquera pas. Ça les incitera à paraître normal pour une fois. ».

« Es tu sûr de cela Edward ? Appelles au moins ta mère pour demander si c'est OK. ».

Edward saute hors du lit et me présente une magnifique vue de son derrière. Il prend son téléphone et le tapote rapidement.

« Salut maman. J'amène quelqu'un pour diner, est ce que c'est OK ? ». Je ne peux entendre sa réponse mais il continue. « Oui c'est une femme. ». Il lève les yeux au ciel. D'autres marmonnements s'ensuivent. « OK. À bientôt. ». Il me regarde et sourit. « Elle est pressée de te rencontrer. ».

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve à passer Noël avec les Cullen.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

_**Ça y est ! J'ai passé le cap des 850 fics lues sur héhéhé... La plupart en anglais et les thèmes principaux étant Twilight, Harry Potter et Star Wars plus quelques crossovers.**_

_**Ces derniers temps, on me propose des fics à lire qui ne me plaisent pas forcément. (alors que c'est moi qui le demandais à la base mais j'aurais peut être dû être plus précise)**_

_**Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'aime pas vraiment Twilight... stoppez la foule en colère, avec les croix en flamme, les pelles et les fourches le temps que je m'explique... ^^'**_

_**J'adore les fics sur Twilight, les différentes communautés de twilighters et les personnages de la saga. Mais je n'aime pas la Bella de S. Meyer et surtout pas cet amour obsessionnel qu'elle développe pour Eddieboy (au point que quand elle déprime, elle ne change pas ses draps durant plusieurs mois... oui bon...ça c'est dans le film...)**_

_**Vu que mes parents m'ont élevée pour être une 'independant woman' (oui Karina c'est bien une référence à beyoncé qui te brule les rétines ^^ ), je n'aime pas les fics où par exemple :**_

_**Eddieboy a quitté Bella. Ils se retrouvent x années après et elle lui retombe dans les bras car elle l'a toujours aimé blablabla...qu'elle a aucun orgueil car même après qu'il l'ai piétiné elle n'attend pas deux jours avant de redevenir la serpillère qu'elle était à 17 ans.**_

_**Bella n'a rien fait de sa vie/est étudiante et fait un nouveau/deuxième boulot et c'est stripteaseuse/chanteuse/etc... tout ce que vous avez de possible en euse.**_

_**J'aime les femmes fortes en caractère (enfin au moins sur quelques chapitres)**_

_**Je ne suis plus trop lemon (surtout pas dans chaque chap, je finis par assimiler qu'Eddieboy a un sexe énorme, qu'il fait des prélos de 5 heures et qu'il fait jouir au moins 10 fois dans la même nuit ! Ce n'est pas un homme c'est une bête.. et les nuits sont longues ^^)**_

_**Voilà mon mini coup de gueule est terminé, je retourne à mes médocs histoire de me calmer. :p**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**« All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, à All you need is Moz**_

_**Traduction, à Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 06

_AHHH Que porter ? Que porter lorsque l'on rencontre les parents de l'homme de ses rêves ?_

Un homme que, devrais je rajouter, je ne connais pas depuis longtemps. J'ai prié pour avoir un peu du talent d'Alice, en farfouillant dans mon armoire et je me décide finalement sur une longue jupe en laine noire et un pull rouge sombre. Des collants propres pour aller avec, que je finis par trouver et je mets ensuite mes grandes bottes noires.

Edward est reparti chez lui pour mettre des vêtements propres et doit revenir dans quelques minutes. Toute cette exploration me laisse peu de temps pour me coiffer. Je me décide sur une queue de cheval. De toutes les façons, mes cheveux sont une cause perdue. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et décide que cela ira. Un maquillage léger recouvre les signes montrant ma nuit blanche et inoubliable.

Un léger coup sur la porte indique le retour d'Edward et je me presse dans les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Je lui demande nerveusement.

« Est ce ça ira comme ça ? ».

« Tu es carrément indécente. ». Il me fait un sourire malicieux.

_Quoi ? Est ce que j'ai encore coincé ma jupe dans ma culotte ?_

Edward s'approche de moi avec une lueur de prédateur dans le regard. « Une personne de devrait avoir l'air si tentante. Ce n'est pas juste. ».

_Mon dieu. Ce mec sait clairement comment faire tomber une fille à genoux._

Sa bouche fait une descente vers moi et durant quelques instants nous nous laissons aller. Il murmure avant de se reculer. « Je souhaite pouvoir passer toute la journée ici. Juste toi et moi... ». Il soupire résigné. « … On ferait mieux d'y aller ou ma mère va envoyer une équipe de recherche. ».

« Oh Edward. J'ai oublié de te donner ceci. ». Je lui tends son cadeau de Noël qu'il ouvre directement.

« Merci Bella. Peut être pourrons nous les regarder ensemble, tu sais... au cas où je prenne peur. ». Le sourire en coin qu'il m'offre rend encore mon pouls complètement incontrôlable.

« Bien sur Edward. Je serais bien plus qu'heureuse de te tenir la main. ».

_Et toute autre part de ton corps aussi d'ailleurs..._

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi dans la voiture. ». Il attrape ma main et je ferme rapidement la maison avant de le suivre dans la volvo. Je monte à l'intérieur et il me tend un petit paquet carré, enveloppé dans du papier argenté.

Je défais soigneusement l'emballage et trouve à l'intérieur un boitier de cd vierge. OK, je déteste lorsque l'on dépense de l'argent à mon intention mais un cd vierge, c'est un peu étrange. Edward remarque mon expression perplexe et rit.

« Je joue du piano et j'ai enregistré quelques morceaux pour toi dessus. Et il y en a aussi une, dont tu es la source d'inspiration. ».

_Il a créé une chanson pour moi ?_

J'ai envie de pleurer tellement il est incroyable. « C'est trop gentil. Merci Edward. Je vais l'écouter dès que je rentrerais à la maison. ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher pour l'embrasser. Comment quelqu'un peut être si magnifique, réfléchi et tout simplement incroyable ?

Le voyage jusque chez les parents d'Edward est court. Ils vivent à l'orée de la ville. En bifurquant de la route principale, on suit une petite route jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions vers une maison cachée dans les arbres. C'est une très belle construction, semblant se fondre parfaitement dans son décor, un subtil mélange entre ancien et moderne.

« Est ce que c'est une autre création d'Edward Cullen ? ».

Il acquiesce. « Lorsque mes parents ont pris leur retraite, ils ont acheté ce terrain et m'ont demandé de dessiner une maison pour eux. ».

« Elle est à couper le souffle Edward. Pour être honnête, je commence à être un peu intimidée. Je commence sérieusement à douter qu'il y ai quoi que ce soit que tu ne fasses mieux qu'un autre. ».

« Oh vraiment ? Alors tu penses que je fais tout mieux que quiconque ? ».Il me regarde d'un air suggestif.

Je ris. « Tu fais ça définitivement mieux que tous ceux que j'ai rencontré. ».

Il caresse ma joue. « Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. ». Il sort de la voiture et me conduis vers la porte d'entrée. Avant qu'Edward ai l'opportunité de taper, la porte s'ouvre rapidement.

« Edward chéri. C'est si bon de te voir. ».

« Joyeux Noël maman. ». Il s'avance vers une femme bien faite, petite avec de longs cheveux ondulés d'une couleur similaire aux siens, et l'enlace avec force.

Elle se tourne et me sourit radieuse, des fossettes apparaissant sur ses joues. « Oh tu dois être Bella. Ravie de te rencontrée chérie. Je suis Esmée. ».

Esmée est séduisante, chaleureuse et très amicale. Elle m'enlace à son tour et nous presse à l'intérieur de la maison.

L'intérieur de la maison est magnifique, de gigantesques fenêtres rendent le lieu agréable et lumineux. Esmée nous emmènes vers le séjour, où un homme extrêmement séduisant est assis à lire le journal. Il affiche une forte ressemblance avec Edward à part que ses cheveux sont d'un blond vraiment très pale. Esmée le gronde.

« Carlisle, peux tu poser ton journal, nous avons des invités. ». Puis elle me présente au père d'Edward.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Bella. ». Il sourit et me serre la main. « Alors Edward a fini par rencontrer une fille qui vaille la peine d'être amenée à la maison hein ? ». Ses yeux pétillent d'espièglerie et j'entends Edward gronder doucement près de moi.

C'est alors qu'une petite femme entre dans la pièce, son visage arbore des traits fins, de longs cheveux argentés courent le long de son dos et même si elle apparaît comme assez âgée, elle est encore une femme d'une beauté frappante. Elle porte une tenue élaborée composée d'une robe d'un rose vif et d'un boa en plumes autour de son cou. « Oh Edward. C'est si bon de te voir et qui est cette charmante fille ? ».

« Tante Kate, voici Bella. ». Elle place sa main frêle dans la mienne et me fait un sourire malicieux. « Edward est trop beau n'est ce pas ? Je paris qu'il est un vrai feu d'artifice sous les draps. ». Elle rit de bon cœur alors que mon visage prend une teinte colorée.

Esmée dit, semblant grandement embarrassée.« Kate, vraiment. ».

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être prude Esmée chérie. Nous avons tous des rapports sexuels. ».

J'entends Carlisle chuchoter dans sa barbe. « Jésus. ». Esmée nous indique ensuite que le diner est presque prêt et je propose mes services pour l'aider dans la cuisine. Je la suis dans la grande et spacieuse cuisine qui semble être équipée de tous les appareils modernes imaginables. Esmée ne perd pas de temps et la conversation tourne rapidement vers ma relation avec Edward.

« Edward n'a jamais vraiment ramené quelqu'un à la maison avant. C'est tellement bien... ». Elle me regarde d'un air rusé. « Je suis inquiète pour lui tu sais. Il travaille si dur mais je sais que s'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui s'installer, cela changerait. ». je lui fait un sourire faible sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

Esmée me pose des questions sur ma famille et mon travail. « Hé bien tu sembles être une fille adorable Bella et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de te voir un peu plus dans le futur. ». Je l'espère aussi mais Edward et moi n'avons pas discuté de notre relation alors je ne suis pas vraiment sûre quant à notre relation.

Kate vient dans la cuisine alors que nous discutons, elle se penche vers moi et me chuchote « Aussi subtile qu'une brique n'est ce pas ? ». Ce qui me fait pouffer de rire.

Le repas préparé par Esmée est délicieux. Alors que nous mangeons le pudding de Noël, Kate commence. « Carlisle te rappelles tu ce Noël où tu devais avoir quatre ans... ». Carlisle secoue sa tête et Edward m'agrippe la main.

Carlisle répond prudemment. « Non pourquoi ? ».

« Alors, ta mère t'avais pouponné dans un joli petit costume et une fois que tu as descendu les escaliers, aussi rapide qu'un éclair, tu t'es déshabillé et tu courais partout en remuant ton petit zizi. C'était inestimable. ».

Edward se met à éclater de rire et Esmée pose une serviette sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements. Carlisle prend sa tête dans ses mains et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi.

Edward me chuchote une fois remis de sa crise de rire. « Elle ressort toujours ce genre d'histoires. Elle adore embarrasser mon père à mort. ».

Carlisle gronde joyeusement. « Vieille femme sois chanceuse que je t'aime tant. ».

Après le diner, nous nous asseyons autour d'un feu et jouons aux cartes. Il s'avère que Kate est une effroyable tricheuse mais personne ne dit rien. Je lève les yeux un moment et vois Carlisle et Esmée se regarder l'un et l'autre, amoureusement. Sa main posée sur le genou d'Esmée. Ils semblent manifestement très heureux ensemble et encore très amoureux.

Kate vient s'assoir près de moi avec un album photo. « Bella, j'ai quelques photos que j'aimerai te montrer. ». Elle me montre la première photo, qui est un peu délavée et en noir et blanc. Je reconnais Kate directement. Près d'elle, se tient un homme très beau avec des cheveux sombres. « C'est mon Garrett. ». Son regard semble loin d'ici. « Il est mort, il y a maintenant 20 ans de cela mais il n'y a pas un jour où il me manque pas. ».

Nous continuons à regarder l'album ensemble. Il y a des photos de Carlisle, petit garçon, puis ensuite, des photos de lui et Esmée et encore des photos d'Edward bébé.

« Edward me rappelle beaucoup Garrett tu sais. Séduisant, affectueux. Il a toujours été un garçon si adorable. Attaches toi à lui Bella. Vous avez tous les deux quelque chose de spécial et vous devez chérir cela. ».

Je lui souris et lui fais la promesse de le faire.

A dix huit heures, Edward dit que nous devrions partir. Tante Kate me fait un gros bisou et m'enlace. Je reçois une étreinte de Carlisle et il me fait promettre de revenir. Esmée nous raccompagne jusqu'à la voiture. « Bella, je suis si contente que tu sois venue aujourd'hui. ». Elle me prend dans ses bras fermement et nous souhaite une bonne nuit avant de retourner dans sa maison.

Edward me demande tout en conduisant. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses de ma famille ? Ils sont un peu farfelus n'est ce pas ? ».

Je lui dit avec franchise. « Je les adore. Kate est vraiment distrayante. ». Ce sont des personnes adorables et il m'ont accueillis chez eux avec tant de chaleur et de bienveillance.

« Tant mieux, car je pense qu'ils t'adorent aussi. Kate est définitivement unique en son genre. ». Il tient ses propos avec un sourire joyeux.

Je continue un peu plus tristement. « Elle m'a dit combien Garrett peut encore lui manquer, elle a dû tant l'aimer. ».

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et sa voix est douce et pleine d'émotion. « C'est le cas mais elle dit toujours qu'elle n'échangerait le temps qu'ils ont eu ensemble pour rien au monde. ». Il me lance encore un regard et me dit. « Maintenant, qu'est ce que tu dirais de venir chez moi ? ».

Je demande sèchement. « Est ce que tu vas me montrer tes gravures ? ».

« Ben, je pourrais mais ma seule intention était de te montrer mon corps nu. ». Les yeux d'Edward brillent d'allégresse dans l'obscurité de la voiture.

« OK, je suis partante. ». Sa main lâche le volant et enserre la mienne. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec un gars avant. Je ne me sens pas le besoin de faire semblant avec lui.

« C'est bien Bella car autrement j'aurais été obligé de te supplier. ».

« Merde. J'aurais voulu voir ça. Je me laisse avoir trop facilement. ». On rit tous les deux. Nous sommes de retour chez Edward avant même que je m'en rende compte et aussitôt passé le pas de la porte, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Je murmure contre ses lèvres. « Vous semblez impatient Monsieur Cullen. ».

Il marmonne tout en me balançant sur son épaule et en se dirigeant dans la chambre. « Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas parfait Bella. ». Le coté homme des cavernes d'Edward est un énorme excitant. Non point que je n'étais pas déjà extrêmement excitée. Il me jette doucement sur le lit avant de me rejoindre et de me débarrasser rapidement de mes vêtements.

Je proteste. « Hé c'est pas juste. ». Car je suis allongée et nue alors que lui est toujours complètement habillé. Je me redresse pour l'aider à retirer sa chemise et son pantalon et par nos efforts communs, nous parvenons à le rendre nu en un temps record. J'apprécie. « Beaucoup mieux. ».

Cette nuit, Edward a conduit mon corps dans des sphères où il n'avait jamais été auparavant et cela à plusieurs reprises. J'ai même dû laisser échapper un cri bruyant à un certain moment mais je ne m'en souciais déjà plus.

Avant de m'endormir, je remercie le père Noël. J'ai, de toutes évidences, été une très bonne fille cette année et je ne pouvais souhaiter meilleur cadeau de Noël que Edward.

Edward me murmure. « Bonne nuit mon amour. ». Sa respiration devient rapidement plus calme et signale qu'il s'est endormi. Durant un moment, je reste là à penser au peu de temps que je le connais et comment cela importe peu car je sais au fond de moi que je suis complètement dingue d'Edward.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des messages, je vous assure que ça donne envie d'aller plus vite ^^**_

_**Et un grand merci à Dex Dazzling qui va répertorier cette fic ainsi que 'Vice versa' sur son site starbucks-twilight.**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**« All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, à All you need is Moz**_

_**Traduction, à Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 07

Le lendemain de Noël est principalement passé au lit. Nous avons rarement bougés de là. De temps en temps, j'envoie Edward chercher de quoi manger et des boissons et je le chronomètre. S'il prend plus de deux minutes, il doit subir une pénalité. Heureusement, Edward apprécie autant ces pénalités que moi alors il est fréquemment en retard.

Alice m'a appelé dans la soirée pour me dire qu'elle serait de retour le lendemain, avant de raccrocher elle me demande si j'ai des nouvelles de Jasper mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Edward me dépose le jour suivant. Il doit aller voir un client à Chicago le lendemain. Apparemment, il a travaillé pour lui à Seattle et il requiert la présence d'Edward. Et même si je sais qu'il va me manquer atrocement, je sais qu'il doit y aller. Il promet loyalement d'être de retour pour le nouvel an et je lui dis qu'il a plutôt intérêt.

Je finis par lui confesser alors que je lui dit au revoir. « Tu vas tellement me manquer Edward. Je me sens un peu stupide d'admettre cela devant toi car on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps. ».

« Ce n'est pas stupide car je ressens exactement la même chose. Je serais de retour aussi rapidement que je peux. ». Je lui fait un signe de la main, sentant les larmes au bord de mes yeux alors que son taxi disparaît.

Alice arrive peu après dans l'après midi. « Où est Edward ? ». Elle porte un Max endormi dans le séjour.

« Il doit voir quelqu'un à Chicago. ». Je me lève et lui fait un gros câlin. « Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée. ».

« Tu m'as manquée aussi ma pleurnicheuse. Maintenant, craches le morceau et n'oublies aucun détail sordide. ». Elle s'assoit sur le canapé avec un air intense sur le visage et me fait signe de me dépêcher.

Je raconte à Alice la soirée ainsi que ce qu'il s'est passé après. Il y a quelques soupirs et des cris perçants d'approbation durant mon récit. Ensuite, je lui raconte mon Noël avec la famille d'Edward et Alice est bluffée par cela.

Elle semble mélancolique. « Wow. C'est si romantique. ».

« Alors comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents ? ». Je nous prépare un verre et me réinstalle pour écouter comment les choses se sont déroulées pour elle.

« C'était bien. Je suis contente qu'ils aient voulus apprendre à connaître Max. maman a même indiqué que je pourrais vivre avec eux mais pour être honnête Bella, je ne pense pas que je puisse. Je veux dire que... je les adore et tout mais maman est constamment sur mon dos sur la façon dont je gère les choses avec Max et à me dire qu'il doit apprendre le fait qu'on lui dise non. Mais purée, il n'a que six mois. ». Elle soupire. « Je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire face au fait de retourner à la maison. ».

« Alice tu auras toujours une place ici. Je ne pense pas que cette maison sera triée d'ici peu et j'adore vous avoir tous les deux avec moi. ».

Elle me dit avec un petit sourire. « Je t'aime Bella, tu le sais ? ».

« Ouais. Ouais. Je t'aime aussi Lutin. ». J'arrive à esquiver sa main qui s'apprête à me frapper. « Jasper a appelé. Il ne peut rentrer avant quelques jours. Son père n'est pas bien et il reste pour aider. ».

Alice me dit. « Est ce que je t'ai montré ce qu'il m'a offert pour Noël ? ». Elle cherche sous son pull et ressort un magnifique médaillon argenté.

Je m'exclame. « Oh mon dieu c'est superbe. ». Il semble ancien avec un dessin en spirale joliment gravée sur un des cotés.

« Je sais. Ça a dû lui couté une fortune. Je lui ai fait une stupide réplique de costume datant de la guerre civile et il m'offre ça. Qu'est qu'il va penser ? ». Alice semble tracassée.

Je tente de la rassurer. « Il va l'adorer. ».

« Il a choisi pour Max un petit costume de cowboy. Je me suis dit qu'il peut le porter pour notre soirée du nouvel an. ». J'ai déjà vu le costume en question et je lui dis que ça sera parfait.

Le jour suivant, Alice et moi faisons de la pâtisserie. Nous décidons que nous nous sentons ménagères. Max tente de nous aider et finit couvert de farine ce qui le rend complètement adorable. C'est une journée divertissante et le soir venu, Edward m'appelle. Il me dit qu'il rentrera probablement le soir suivant et que je lui manque comme un fou.

Je reste éveillée et allongée pendant un bon bout de temps, pensant au fait que lorsqu'il va rentrer je lui dirais tout ce que je ressens pour lui et ça me semble bien.

Le matin suivant, alors que je m'affaire dans le grenier, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Alice a dû répondre car elle s'arrête assez rapidement. Je frotte mes mains sur mon jeans pour ôter la poussière et descends les escaliers. Jessica est assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pendant que Alice lui prépare un café.

« Salut Bella. Tu as eu un bon Noël ? ». J'acquiesce et elle continue. « J'ai quelques nouvelles pour toi. ». Je peux dire par ses joues rosées et son excitation que ça promet d'être important.

Elle lâche. « E a fait sa demande. ». Elle attend ensuite de voir nos réactions. Alice qui s'en remet la première dit.

« Quoi ? Je pensais qu'il avait rompu. ».

« Il l'avait fait mais apparemment être loin de Rosalie durant Noël lui a fait réaliser combien elle lui manquait et, il est parti la voir il y a quelques jours puis il lui a demandé de l'épouser. ». Jessica semble fière d'elle de nous transmettre une telle bombe.

Elle demande après quelques minutes. « Bella, est ce que ça va ? ». Je ne sais pas à quoi ma tête ressemble mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été lancée d'une grande altitude sans filet de sécurité au sol. « Tu sembles un peu étrange. Oh mon dieu. Tu as peut être attrapé cette grippe que tout le monde semble avoir. ».

Pour être honnête, je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est bloqué dans ma gorge et que je suffoque.

Alice tente de trouver un sens à tout ça. « Attends, Attends. Je pensais qu'elle était en train de régner sur Aspen. ». Je peux voir son petit visage se froncer par la concentration.

« Ah bien, elles ont dû rentrées plus tôt après que Lauren se soit cassé la jambe. En fait il y a eu un gros problème entre elles deux après ça. ». Jessica continue ensuite mais je n'écoute plus vraiment. Cela doit être faux. Edward ne m'aurait pas fait ça. C'est là que j'ai un éclair de génie.

« Alors ils vont passer le nouvel an ensemble c'est ça ? ». Ma voix est rauque et éraillée. Je m'accroche à des fétus de pailles mais il me faut quelque chose.

« Ben non, c'est ça qui est étrange. Apparemment, il a un parent malade qu'il doit aller voir. Rose n'est pas ravie mais elle a promit qu'elle serai moins exigeante alors elle ferme sa gueule. ».

« Tu sais quoi Jessica. Je crois que tu as raison. Bella est malade. ». Alice fait le tour de la table, prend mon bras et me sort hors de la pièce.

Jessica nous suit dans le couloir. « Elle semble vraiment patraque... Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je ne veux vraiment pas attraper quelque chose. ». Elle me regarde un peu inquiète.

Alice me traine presque dans les escaliers. « OK alors, je vais mettre Bella au lit. ».

J'entends la porte claquer et puis mon visage entre en contact avec l'oreiller vu que je suis presque tombée dans le lit.

Alice s'assoit auprès de moi. « Bella. Bella. Écoutes. Tu ne sais pas si tout cela est vrai. Tu dois parler avec Edward. ». Puis, elle soulève ma tête pour que nos regards se rencontrent. « Ce que je veux dire est que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe vraiment... ». Avant même qu'elle finisse, je secoues déjà ma tête.

« Il ne peut pas passer le nouvel an avec elle... Il se sauve au même moment où E fait sa demande... Putain qu'est ce qui peut se passer d'autre ? ». Les mots 'stupide' et 'idiote' résonnent dans ma tête.

Alice réitère. « Bella. Tu dois lui parler. ».

« Je le ferais. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour savoir ce que je vais lui dire. ».

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à Max. est ce que tu seras OK durant quelques minutes ? ». Je vois combien elle ne veut pas me laisser.

Je la rassure. « Ça ira. ». Une fois qu'elle est partie, je me roule en boule pour arrêter l'énorme douleur qui est prit dans ma poitrine. Il n'y a pas de larmes, juste un grand sentiment de perte. Mais là encore, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ce que je pensais avoir. Je suis un désastre quand il s'agit de relations alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai considéré que celle ci serait différente ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée allongée là. J'apprécie le calme. La chambre devenant sombre autour de moi et je l'accueille volontiers. Sombre comme le trou béant formé en moi.

Des mains douces touchent mes cheveux. « Bella. ». Je frotte mes yeux et vois Alice.

« Edward a appelé. Je lui ai dit que tu étais malade et il veut venir ici. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? ».

Je lui dis. « La prochaine fois qu'il appelle, je lui parlerais. ».

« C'est bien. Il faut tirer les choses au clair. ».

Peu de temps après, j'entends le téléphone qui sonne et Alice arrive dans la pièce en tenant le combiné pour moi. « Allo ? ». Ma voix semble morte et froide même à mes oreilles.

« Bella, tu ne sembles pas bien. Je vais venir. Je suis assez doué pour jouer les infirmières. ». Il semble tellement concerné et, je veux presque lui remettre un Oscar.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Edward. Je ne voudrais pas te rendre malade. ».

« Bella, allez. Ça ne me dérange pas et puis lorsque je serais malade, tu pourras veiller sur moi. ».

« Non. ». Ma voix est plus tranchante que je ne le voulais.

Il me demande doucement. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

« Rien. Écoutes Edward, je vais être pas mal occupée avec la maison et tout. Donc en fait, c'était sympa et tout mais je ne vois pas où cela va nous mener. ». De la bile me monte à la gorge dû au mensonge que je viens de dire mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache combien il m'a blessée. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Alice qui reste bouche bée.

Sa voix est aussi froide que la mienne à présent. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? ».

« Que nous nous sommes amusés et maintenant c'est fini. ». Je ne peux continuer plus longtemps et je prie pour que cette conversation se termine.

« Je pensais que nous avions quelque chose de spécial Bella. Je pensais savoir où nous en étions mais il semble que j'avais tort. ». Il semble si blessé mais je ne dois pas me laisser vaciller.

« Au revoir Edward. ». Je raccroche le téléphone brutalement et tombe au sol en sanglotant comme une dingue.

Alice me prend dans ses bras avec douceur et me berce. « Bella, qu'as tu fait ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demander au sujet de tout ce truc avec Rosalie ? ».

« Pour avoir à entendre quelle idiote j'ai été ? Je ne peux faire face à ça Alice. ». Un autre sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge.

Elle me répond gentiment. « Je pense que tu ne fais pas la bonne chose. ».

Je ne peux répondre et au lieu de cela je fonce aux toilettes. Le choc et la douleur suite à tout cela me rendent violemment malade.

Réussissant à tituber jusque dans ma chambre, je dis à Alice que j'ai juste besoin d'être seule un moment et que je vais bien.

Dans ma chambre, je vois le cd que Edward m'a donné. Je le place dans le lecteur et écoute la chanson qu'il a composé pour moi. La mélodie est douce et cadencée, magnifique et je ne peux en écouter plus. Je l'extrait du lecteur et le balance à travers la pièce avant de m'effondrer sur le lit.

L'épuisement rend ma tête cotonneuse et lourde. Je la laisse venir jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus rien.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Bella aurait bien besoin des cours du Docteur Phil !**_

_**Le café des princes 02 est presque fini et vice versa 07 est en cours de traduction donc ils arriveront avant ce week end !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**« All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, à All you need is Moz**_

_**Traduction, à Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 08**

Jasper chuchote. « Est ce qu'elle va vouloir me voir ? ».

« Bien sûr. Je suis sûre que ça va lui remonter le moral. ». Alice semble plus optimiste que tout.

« Tu viens avec moi ? ».

« Non. Parce que ça ressemblerait un peu trop à une intervention. ». J'entends comme une bousculade puis Jasper est poussé vers la porte.

Je croasse de sous mes couvertures. « Hé. ».

« Je dois dire Bella, que tu sembles aller mieux. ». J'entends Alice souffler de l'autre coté de la porte, puis elle entre, donnant un regard mauvais à l'attention de Jasper. Elle lui murmure sous sa barbe. « Ça n'aide pas. ».

Tout cet échange entre eux est assez drôle. Je ris presque mais ensuite, je repense à Edward et tout mon humour a rapidement disparu.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer car j'ai une soirée du nouvel an à préparer. OK c'est seulement pour quatre personnes... enfin trois et demi mais une fête est une fête. Je regarde le réveil et il est dix heures passée, alors je saute hors de mon lit. Alice me demande d'un ton accusateur. « Bella comment as tu pu ? ».

« Quoi ? ». Je baisse mon regard et réalise que je suis allée au lit avec mes vêtements. Un péché capital d'aussi loin qu'Alice soit concernée.

Xoxo

Un long bain n'a pas tant fait pour améliorer mon moral mais putain je peux faire semblant avec ce que j'ai, du moins j'espère que je le peux. J'attrape Max et embrasse ses joues super douces. « Comment va mon homme préféré dans le monde entier ? ».

« Oh je vais bien merci chérie. ». Je roule mes yeux en direction de Jasper, par dessus la tête de Max. Je lui tends Max et l'enlace rapidement.

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. ».

Il soulève Max dans les airs. « Moi aussi. Mon petit copain m'a manqué. ». Le petit garçon pousse des petits cris de joie.

Alice demande, l'air faussement offusquée. « Ben et nous alors ? ».

« Tu m'as énormément manqué aussi petite maman. ». Il lui fait un petit sourire et repose Max dans sa chaise haute.

Xoxo

J'ai gonflé des ballons, préparé une sacrée quantité de margarita et de cocktails au Champagne. Alice et Jasper sont restés en retrait et m'ont regardés avec une légère inquiétude alors que je prépare de quoi me noyer avec tout cet alcool dans la soirée.

Nous habillons Max dans son costume de cowboy et Jasper apparaît, portant son uniforme de la guerre civile. Et je dois dire qu'il a l'air magnifique.

Je décide de ne pas porter la robe qu'Alice m'a fait pour Noël. Je ne peux la supporter. Au lieu de ça, j'opte pour une séduisante robe noire dotée d'un profond col v. Je me sens un peu idiote mais je m'en fous.

Je cris « Allez viens Alice. ». Alors que nous nous préparons à débuter notre soirée, elle apparaît, dans la robe argentée que je lui ai acheté pour Noël, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui va parfaitement et elle est si magnifique presque irréelle lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce.

Elle me dit avec un grand sourire. « Merci beaucoup Bella. ».

Je dis avec un sourire suffisant inscrit sur mon visage. « Ouais. Regardes ça. Je suis un génie. ».

« Hum... Alice, tu es... ». Jasper balbutie. « … Merde... Tu es incroyable. ».

« Merci Jasper. ». Elle lui offre un sourire timide.

_Hum c'était quoi ça ?_

On boit... OK Je bois et Jasper et Alice sont un peu plus circonspects. Nous jouons à des jeux stupides tels que 'As-tu-déjà-fait ?' et 'Est-ce-que-tu-préfères-telle-chose-à-telle-autre ?'. Et en fait, je commences presque à m'amuser.

Je ris lorsque Jasper demande à Alice si elle n'a jamais rêvé de lui et qu'elle est devenue écarlate et qu'elle en cache son visage.

Minuit approche et nous chantons 'Ce n'est qu'un au revoir' ensemble. Je repense à la manière dont je voulais passer cette nuit et ma mélancolie est réapparue.

Voyant Jasper et Alice assis ensemble, en train de rire, je décide que la meilleure chose à faire est d'aller au lit et de ne pas ruiner leur soirée. « Je suis crevée, je pense que je vais y aller. ». Ils se tournent vers moi et m'enlacent. Je fais mon plus beau sourire et monte les escaliers avec lassitude.

Je jette un œil à mon portable, à moitié tentée de faire un de ces appels alcoolisés horribles qu'on peut faire à un ex, alors que je me suis souvent moquée des gens qui le faisaient, mais je parviens à me stopper. J'ai de l'orgueil. Je ne veux pas empirer une situation déjà affreuse.

Allongée dans mon lit, je laisse les larmes silencieuses couler le long de mon visage sans contrôle. La solitude n'est pas une compagne de lit amicale et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur m'a été arraché.

Xoxo

Le matin suivant, je descends les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, désespérée de trouver quelque chose qui soulagerait ma douleur. Ma tête m'élance horriblement. Rampant dans la cuisine, j'ai risqué la crise cardiaque à la vue de Jasper qui, tout en tenant Max, prépare le petit déjeuner en fredonnant.

Je vois le plateau sur le coté, où est posé du thé, un toast et une petite perce neige dans un petit vase. Jasper me fait un clin d'œil et je réalise soudain quelle aveugle j'ai pu être.

Je m'approche de lui, réalisant combien il semble incroyablement heureux et je lui demande. « Où est Alice ? ».

Il m'embrasse le haut de la tête et répond. « Dans mon lit. ».

« Combien de temps ? ».

« Probablement depuis le premier instant où je l'ai vu. Mais elle était prise puis après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Max et je n'ai pu tenté aucune approche depuis. ».

« Alors, tu te languissais d'elle durant des années ? ».

Il sourit tristement. « Oui. ».

« OK. Je monte à l'étage pour voir Alice et parler de toi. ».

Il roule des yeux et marmonne. « … Les femmes... ». Puis, il assoit Max et commence à le nourrir.

Xoxo

« Oh Bella. J'ai du mal à croire ce qui arrive. ». Son petit visage est rayonnant. Elle semble, à mes yeux, être probablement la personne la plus heureuse sur terre. « Après que tu sois allée te coucher, nous avons continués à jouer à ces jeux débiles... ». Elle soupire. « Et puis, Jasper s'est tourné vers moi, très sérieux, et a dit est ce que je préfère qu'on soit juste ami ou nous pouvons être plus et qu'il m'aimerait éternellement. ». même moi, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que son sourire devient éclatant et pur.

Elle murmure. « Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il ressentait cela. ».

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ? ».

« Je l'aime. C'est ainsi depuis qu'il a emménagé ici. Le voir avec ces femmes me brisait le cœur. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours été si brusque avec lui. Il m'a avoué la nuit dernière, qu'il n'a jamais couché avec l'une d'entre elles. Il ne le pouvait pas car elles n'étaient pas moi. ».

J'enlace fermement Alice. Je suis si heureuse pour elle. Personne ne le mérite autant qu'elle. Mes deux meilleurs amis ont trouvés l'amour l'un avec l'autre. « Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? ».

« Jasper veut que nous emménagions ensemble. Il a même dit qu'il aimerait adopter Max si je suis d'accord avec ça. Le père de Jasper est propriétaire d'une compagnie de construction ici et il veut qu'il prenne en charge la direction de l'affaire alors nous n'aurons pas à déménager trop loin. ».

« Tant mieux car vous me manqueriez énormément. ».

Jasper arrive portant Max et avec l'air d'avoir gagné à la loterie, d'avoir découvert qu'il était en lice pour être l'homme de l'année et d'avoir la fille de ses rêves et cela tout à la fois. Ils se regardent amoureusement et je ne peux empêcher la petite pointe de jalousie qui me traverse. C'est ce que je voulais.

Je suggère. « Écoutez, j'ai besoin d'air frais alors si j'emmenais Max faire une promenade ? ».

Peu après, je me dirige vers la porte avec Max dans sa poussette, ressemblant à un mini bonhomme Michelin, tout boudiné dans sa combinaison de ski.

xoxo

En nous promenant, je lui montre les bateaux. Ses petits yeux prennent tout en compte et il babille joyeusement. Je le sors de la poussette pour qu'il regarde au dessus d'un mur, et il pointe les bateaux du doigts, faisant de petits bruits excités. J'entends qu'on appelle mon nom. Mon sang se gèle lorsque je réalise qui c'est.

_Mon dieu pourquoi me détestes tu ?_

Je me tourne et vois Rosalie qui s'approche de moi. Elle est magnifique, comme toujours, dans son manteau en fourrure noire et ses vêtements couteux. Ses cheveux blonds brillants à la lumière du matin. « Bella. Je pensais que c'était toi. Comment étaient ton Noël et ton nouvel an ? ».

« Bien. ». Elle ne semble pas remarquer mon ton cassant. Elle me balance pratiquement sa main dans la tête.

« Je suppose que tu entendu la nouvelle par Jessica. ». De la bile me monte dans la gorge mais je parviens à la ravaler.

« Oui félicitations. ». Je regarde l'énorme diamant scintillant à son doigt et j'ai envie de mourir.

« Je sais, je me sens si chanceuse... ». Elle ajoute joyeusement. « … Je ne peux pas croire que je vais bientôt être Madame Mc Carty. ». Je me sens soudainement prise de vertige.

« Quoi ? Mais je pensais que son nom était Cullen. ».

« De quoi tu parles Bella ? Je me marries à Emmett Mc Carty. Sa famille possède tous ces luxueux hôtels partout dans le monde. ».

J'ai l'impression qu'une bombe vient de s'écraser juste à coté de moi. Je vois sa bouche bouger mais je n'entends plus rien. Tout autour de moi semble aller au ralenti. Je parviens à attacher Max dans sa poussette avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Rosalie.

J'ai besoin de réponses. « Je pensais que tu sortais avec Edward Cullen. ». J'ai besoin de savoir quel bordel j'ai créé à partir de ça.

« Edward Cullen... ». Rosalie réfléchit sur le nom. « … Attends, tu veux dire l'architecte qui a dessiné le nouveau bureau pour mon père ? Pour quelle obscure raison penserais tu que sortirais avec lui ? ». Elle sort un petit rire.

Je dis en serrant les dents et tentant de ne pas perdre patience. « Je vous ai vu tous les deux ensemble. ».

« C'est probablement lorsque je lui ai déposé les plans rectifiés. Vraiment Bella... Edward Cullen, il est vraiment pas mon genre. ».

J'ai brièvement penser à la frapper mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. La seule personne à blâmer ici, c'est moi. « Écoutes, je dois vraiment y aller. Je pense que Max a besoin qu'on lui change sa couche. ». Rosalie grimace légèrement à l'idée.

« C'était adorable de te revoir. Nous devrions nous capter encore une fois, prochainement. ». Je souris et hoche la tête en me disant que ça se fera sur mon cadavre.

Courant pratiquement en rentrant à la maison, j'entre dans la porte en respirant bruyamment. Alice et Jasper arrivent pour voir quel est le problème. Je lâche. « J'ai merdé. ».

Alice me guide vers le séjour alors que Jasper prend soin de Max. « Que veux tu dire par là ? ». Je lui raconte toute l'histoire et attends qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'avait prévenue, mais dieu merci, elle ne l'a pas fait. « Bella. Tu dois réparer ça. ». Elle me regarde d'un air sévère. « Penses à combien tu as dû blesser Edward, et il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, tu dois lui dire la vérité. ». J'acquiesce, réalisant combien j'ai tout ruiné.

J'attrape mes clés qui sont sur la table. « Je vais aller le voir. ». Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Alice m'appelle. « Bonne chance. ». Ce n'est pas de chance dont j'ai besoin, j'ai besoin d'un miracle pour que ça marche. M'installant dans ma voiture, je conduis jusqu'à la maison d'Edward. J'ai besoin qu'il sache quelle idiote je suis et qu'il est le plus génial des hommes que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je sais qu'il ne me voudra jamais plus auprès de lui mais je veux qu'il sache que je l'aime et que probablement je l'aimerais toujours.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Quelqu'un a été dire à l'auteur que je ne traduisais pas correctement cette fiction. Ce qui est sympa de sa part d'autant qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ses remontrances directement !**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que je traduis presque mot à mot les fics dont on me donne l'autorisation. Je ne fais que les rendre plus compréhensible pour le public français car sinon ça devient vite du google trad.**_

_**Il est très difficile d'obtenir l'aval des auteurs et là je peux dire que la review concernée ne m'aide pas vraiment.**_

_**Alors j'aimerais savoir à quel moment exactement je n'ai pas traduis l'idée de l'auteur ! Si toutes les personnes bilingues qui ont cinq minutes à m'accorder peuvent vérifier mes erreurs, je leur en serais gréée.**_

_**Je sais que certains ont lu cette fic ainsi que vice versa en anglais (ce que je conseille vivement d'ailleurs) alors n'hésitez pas à me dire mes erreurs, car en plus c'est la premiere fois qu'on met en cause la qualité de ma traduction**_

_**Je préfère les corriger directement ou transmettre mon travail à une autre traductrice plutôt que de perdre la confiance d'un auteur ou de détériorer la qualité du travail que cette personne a mis dans sa fiction et ainsi mettre en péril le lien assez fragile entre les twilighters anglophones et francophones.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**« All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, à All you need is Moz**_

_**Traduction, à Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 09**

Assise à l'extérieur de l'appartement d'Edward, je cogne ma tête contre le volant. Ma respiration commence à hyperventiler et je cherche un sac en papier ou un truc du genre dans la voiture.

Je trouve un sac en plastique et décide que ça fera l'affaire vu que je suis presque sur le point de m'étouffer.

Soudainement, les mots de la Tante Kate me reviennent à l'esprit. Je lui avais promis que je chérirais la relation que nous avions Edward et moi, et pourtant j'ai fait exactement le contraire. Rien que cette pensée me fait presque faire demi tour et rentrer chez moi.

_Allez Bella ! Tu peux le faire..._

Je sors de la voiture et fais mon chemin jusqu'à sa porte. La voiture d'Edward étant garée à l'extérieur, je suis quasiment certaine qu'il est présent.

Je frappe à la porte. J'attends. Rien. Alors je frappe encore. Toujours rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais c'est comme si je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter. Je tape bruyamment et de plus en plus fort durant un bon moment avant que la porte s'ouvre violemment.

Edward se tient là, l'air livide. « Bella ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? ».

Je murmure, soudainement honteuse de mes actes. « Désolée. ». Je prends le temps de le regarder et je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. Edward semble effroyable. Sa peau est cendrée et ses yeux semblent rouges, larmoyant et l'épuisement semble irradié de son corps. Je demande sans conviction. « Est ce que ça va ? ».

Il s'appuie légèrement contre l'encadrement de la porte, comme si cela lui demandait trop d'effort de se tenir debout. « Pas vraiment. Je pense que j'ai attrapé cette grippe qui traine dans le coin. ».

« Ben tu ne devrais pas te tenir en plein courant d'air. ».

« Je ne le serais pas si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de de tambouriner à ma porte. ».

Je baisse mes yeux et marmonne une seconde fois. « Désolée. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Bella ? ».

« Ce n'est pas important. Tu dois te reposer. Je vais y aller. ». Je m'apprête à me tourner mais sa main sort pour me stopper.

« Tu es là maintenant alors tu peux autant me dire de quoi il s'agit. ».

« Hum... Alors... Est ce que je peux entrer une minute. C'est juste que j'ai quelques explications à faire. ». Il hausse un peu les épaules et ouvre la porte en un peu grand pour que je puisse passer à l'intérieur.

Je le suis dans le séjour où il s'effondre sur un des canapés. Je m'installe sur l'autre, donnant des signes d'impatience nerveuse alors qu'il attend que je continue.

Je lui demande prudemment. « Tu te rappelles le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? ». Edward soulève ses yeux verts épuisés vers moi et acquiesce.

« En fait, je t'ai vu avant que tu m'aie remarquée. Tu aidais une femme à prendre un taxi. ». Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il tente de s'en souvenir.

Il dit doucement.« Je m'en rappelle. Je venais juste de rencontrer cette Hale pour obtenir les plans du bureau de son Père. ».

« Vois tu, je suis allée à l'école avec Rosalie Hale et je dirais juste qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus gentille avec moi. Alors lorsque je l'ai vue t'embrasser, j'ai interprété que vous étiez ensemble... ». J'ai continué en lui racontant au sujet de Jessica et du quiproquo avec E et comment j'ai réussi d'une manière spectaculaire à tout merder.

« Laisses moi résumer. Tu pensais que je couchais avec toi et qu'ensuite je suis parti faire ma demande en mariage à une autre femme ? ». La colère dans sa voix me fait flancher. Le pire c'est qu'il semble aussi profondément blessé, ce qui me rabaisse encore plus.

Edward relève ses doigts et commence à se pincer l'arête du nez. « Pourquoi es tu là ? ».

Baissant ma tête, incapable de le regarder, je continue. « Je voulais juste te faire savoir que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu aurais fait. Que tout venait de moi et te dire que je suis désolée. ». Rien n'est capable de réparer ce que j'ai fait et toutes les petites lueurs d'espoir que je pouvais entretenir se sont vite envolées lorsqu'il m'a regardé froidement.

« OK. ». Il sort le mot doucement. « Je pensais que nous avions quelque chose de spécial Bella. Et ensuite lorsque nous avons eu cette conversation au téléphone, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Au départ, je pensais que tu étais moins chaude à l'idée ou que peut être que tu n'étais pas prête pour une relation sérieuse. Puis j'ai considéré la possibilité que peut être tu étais juste une de ces femmes qui se plaisent à faire du mal aux gens. ».

Je lâche désespérément. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. ». Mais je peux voir qu'il ne me croit vraiment pas.

« En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écoutée Edward. C'est bien plus que je ne mérite. ». Je me remets doucement sur mes pieds, lui donnant un regard affligé. Malgré le fait qu'il soit visiblement malade, il est quand même un des plus bels hommes que j'ai jamais rencontré. Autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que tu est une des personnes les plus géniales qu'il m'aie été donné de rencontrer et je suis si désolée de tout ce qui s'est passé. ».

Il hoche la tête, sans rien dire. Il commence à se lever pour me montrer la sortie.

« Ne te lèves pas. Je peux sortir par moi même. Tu devrais retourner au lit. Est ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je m'en aille ? ». Je me raccroche à toute raison qui me permettrait de rester un peu plus longtemps mais il secoue sa tête vers moi.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, mes pas semblant chargés de plomb.

« Bella. ». Edward m'appelle et je me tourne rapidement. « Fais en sorte de claquer la porte pour qu'elle se verrouille correctement. ». J'acquiesce, mes yeux légèrement embués par les larmes qui s'accumulent.

J'atteins la porte et l'ouvre pour la refermer violemment encore une fois. Je retourne dans la pièce où Edward me regarde confus.

« Il y a juste encore une chose que j'aimerais dire. ».

« Vas y. ».

« Je sais que tu vas trouver cela difficile à croire mais je t'aime. ».

_OK je l'ai dit, maintenant, je peux y aller._

« Attends une minute. Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ? ». La voix d'Edward est rauque et il me regarde comme si j'étais une maniaque. « Après toutes ces choses que tu pensais à mon sujet, tu t'attends à ce que je crois que tu m'aimes ? ». Ses yeux brillent de colère et je recule.

Il a raison, bien entendu, comment est il supposé me croire ? « Je suppose que tu semblais si parfait, si hors d'atteinte pour quelqu'un comme moi que je voulais qu'il y ai quelque chose qui n'aille pas avec toi. J'ai merdé, je sais. ».

« Bella... Mais d'où est ce que tu sors cette putain d'image que tu as de moi ? Je ne suis pas parfait. Et loin de là. ».

Je soupire. « Tu l'es pour moi. ». Edward semble vraiment au bout du rouleau. « Au revoir Edward. J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux rapidement. ». Et avec mon cœur qui se brise en des millions de morceaux, je m'apprête encore à partir.

« Je ne peux pas le faire. ». Il marmonne dans sa barbe. « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir ainsi. ». Il secoue sa tête doucement. « Tu peux trouver cela stupide mais avant que tout cela n'arrive, je pensais avoir rencontré quelqu'un que je pouvais aimer, m'amuser et être heureux avec. Je le désire encore. ». De l'espoir jaillit dans ma poitrine.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne mais tu peux peut être me faire de la soupe de poulet. ». Un petit sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres et je souris en retour.

« Vraiment ? ».

« Oui vraiment. Alors au boulot femme. ». Je vais m'assoir près de lui, et embrasse sa joue moite. Je ne pense pas que quelque chose dans le monde, puisse me rendre plus heureuse, à cet instant. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et inhale son odeur.

« Je te raccompagne dans ton lit et je t'apporte cette soupe. ». Je l'aide à se lever en direction de sa chambre et le borde sous les couvertures, avant d'explorer sa cuisine et d'y trouver les ingrédients nécessaires.

Lorsque je retourne dans sa chambre, Edward est profondément endormi alors je reverse la soupe dans la casserole et m'assois sur une chaise située près de son lit. Ses cheveux sont collés autour de son visage et je les lisses en y passant mes doigts. Durant tout ce temps, je pense à la chance que j'ai qu'Edward veuille quoi que ce soit venant de moi.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, quelques heures plus tard, je lui donne de la soupe et nous restons assis ensemble, à regarder un film. Je sursaute lorsque ses doigts prennent les miens. Il est incroyablement chaud.

Il soupire. « Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? ». Je hausse les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il semble endormi quand il se repositionne contre ses oreillers. « Est ce que tu restes ? ».

« Est ce que tu le veux ? ».

Il me répond avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Ça serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi quand je suis dans cet état de faiblesse. ». »

« Tu dois probablement être mis au courant que je ne suis pas très douée dans le rôle de Florence Nightingale. ». Je caresse le dos de sa main et il frissonne légèrement. (Nota. F. Nightingale est la pionnière des soins infirmiers.)

« Tant que tu me fais de la soupe, tu peux rester dans le coin. ».

Je téléphone à Alice pour lui dire où je suis. Elle me demande. « Alors est ce que tout va bien ? ».

Je soupire et me frotte la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Lorsqu'il ira mieux, il peut décider de me jeter et de me foutre à la porte. ».

« Ben, s'il le fait, ça sera fait. Tu te dois d'être là pour lui, montre lui que tu y tiens. ». Elle est toujours si avisée.

« Je suis plus que volontaire pour le faire. Comment ça se passe pour toi ? ».

Elle répond dans un soupir rêveur. « Idyllique. ».

« Bonne nuit Alice. Fais de beaux rêves. Cela dit si tu arrives à dormir un peu. ». Elle rit et me souhaite une bonne nuit à son tour.

M'installant dans le canapé, je trouve une couverture et la tire sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je vais encore jeter un coup d'œil à Edward.

« Me regarder dormir est un peu flippant Bella. ». La voix d'Edward me fait sursauter. Sa voix est tintée d'amusement.

« Désolée, je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien. ».

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait aller mieux ? ». Je me rends compte qu'à son ton, il prépare quelque chose.

« Non quoi ? ».

« Un bisou. ».

_Ça je peux le faire..._

Je m'approche du lit et m'agenouille sur le matelas. Il fait sombre dans la pièce et je parviens à peine à distinguer le brillant de ses yeux.

Ma bouche rencontre son menton d'abord mais je parviens à faire mon chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Je soupire de plaisir lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrent. Le baiser est bref et vraiment très doux. Il n'y a qu'avec Edward que je ressens cela.

Posant ma tête contre son torse, je pris pour ne jamais plus être séparée de lui à nouveau. Il se rendort rapidement mais je ne bouge pas, sentant les pulsations de son cœur contre moi. Je ferme les yeux, sachant que c'est bien plus que je ne le mérite.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, j'ai reçu un mail de l'auteur qui m'indique qu'elle continue à me faire confiance ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**« All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, à All you need is Moz**_

_**Traduction, à Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 10**

« Bella, tu as bavé sur tout mon torse. ».

Je cligne des yeux et lève mon regard vers Edward. Ma main se précipite vers mon visage pour l'essuyer.

Je regarde timidement la tache humide sur son t shirt. « Mon dieu, je suis désolée Edward. ».

Il me fait un grand sourire. « C'est pas grave. Qu'est ce qui a pour le petit déjeuner ? J'ai l'impression que je pourrais manger un cheval. ».

Je me redresse et m'étire. « Quelqu'un se sent mieux. ».

Il acquiesce. « Un peu. ». Je regarde le réveil pour voir qu'il est juste un peu plus de sept heures. J'ai le temps de faire un petit déjeuner à Edward puis de rentrer à la maison pour me changer avant d'aller travailler.

Tandis que Edward engloutit son bacon et ses œufs, je retrouve mes affaires. « Je dois aller travailler Edward. C'est la nouvelle année et nous sommes toujours très occupés. Les gens décident que c'est le meilleur moment pour eux de trouver un travail qu'ils veulent vraiment. Nouvelle année, nouveau départ et tout le toutim. ».

Il hoche la tête. « Est ce que tu reviens après ton travail ? ».

« Je dois contrôler mon patient. ». J'hésite une seconde puis je me baisse et place un petit bisou sur son front froid.

« Bella ? ». Je me tourne et me trouve saisie par des yeux si verts et intenses qu'il est difficile de regarder ailleurs.

Il penche sa tête vers moi et embrasse le petit bout de ma clavicule qui dépasse de mon pull. Il murmure. « Rentres vite. ». Puis il quitte la pièce.

Il n'y a pas un signe de Alice ou de Jasper lorsque je me presse dans la maison, prends une douche rapide et change de vêtements, ni même lorsque je repars pour travailler.

Felix et Jane sont déjà là. Ils me lancent des regards étranges alors que je m'assois à mon bureau et que je mets en marche mon ordinateur.

Jane demande. « Bon noël ? ».

« Mmm... c'était bien, et toi ? ».

« Très bien. Aro est venu. ». En regardant Jane, elle a l'air beaucoup plus heureuse que d'habitude, mais je ne vais pas plus loin sur ce chemin, car imaginer, elle et Aro faisant d'autres choses risquerait de m'esquinterait à vie. Je demande.

« Et pour toi Felix ? ».

« Oh oui. Mon Noël était très bien. Demetri adore tout le coté paillettes et kitsch de cette époque de l'année et nous avons eu un bal. ». Il me regarde minutieusement. « Bella, tu sembles bizarrement bien. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? ».

Il hausse les épaules. « Tu sembles en quelque sorte heureuse mais c'est comme si tu t'attendais à ce que ce bonheur te soit retiré à tout moment. ».

« Disons juste que j'ai été une idiote et que je ne suis pas encore certaine d'être pardonnée. ».

Nous nous sommes retrouvés occupés après ça et heureusement je n'ai plus eu à en dire plus.

Une voix impérieuse interrompt mon travail vers l'heure du déjeuner. « Je suis venue voir Bella. ». Je lève ma tête pour voir la Tante Kate dans ce qui peut être décrit comme une tenue étrange. Elle porte un manteau d'une multitude de couleurs différentes, très Joseph et son manteau de rêves en Technicolor et un chapeau Fedora perché crânement sur sa tête, pour compléter le tout, il y a une énorme plume sortant d'un coté.

Elle se tourne pour apercevoir ma tête sortie de mon bureau. « Ah tu es là ma chérie. Emmènes moi déjeuner.». J'ai à peine le temps d'attraper mon manteau avant qu'elle ne m'entraine vers la porte et dans la rue. « Ici, ça ira. ». Le lieu qu'elle a choisi est un restaurant français luxueux et alors que nous sommes dirigés vers notre table, elle me regarde prudemment.

« Alors Bella, tu m'as laissée tomber. ». Je baisse la tête sachant exactement où elle veut en venir.

« Edward m'a tout raconté, il voulait connaître mon avis sur ce qu'il se passait. ». Elle relève mon menton avec son doigt. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement Bella ? ».

Je lui raconte le fait d'avoir vu Edward avec Rosalie, et tout ce qu'il s'est passé après, jusqu'au moment d'aller voir Edward la veille.

« Alors tu sais qu'il t'a pardonnée, même si je pense que tu devrais souffrir, il est trop doux dans tous les cas où tu es concernée. ». Elle lève son gros sac et me donne un grand coup sur le bras avec.

Je proteste. « Ouch. ».

« Désolée chérie mais ne fais jamais un truc pareil encore une fois. Edward représente beaucoup à mes yeux et je veux qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qui le mérite et le traite correctement. ». Je rougis écarlate, me sentant effroyable.

« Je promets que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber à nouveau. Je ne dis pas que je mérite Edward mais je tenterais tous les jours d'être digne de lui. ».

« Bien. ». Elle semble satisfaite et alors que nous déjeunons, elle me raconte la fois où elle a surprit Carlisle dans une robe à fleurs et les talons hauts de sa mère. « J'aime vraiment beaucoup Carlisle mais étant enfant, je ne peux renier le fait que je m'inquiétais un peu pour lui. ». Nous rions et je promets de passer la voir prochainement.

« Il t'a choisie et malgré tout je sais que tu tiens à lui. Rends moi fière Bella chérie. ». Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va.

Le travail semble deux fois plus long aujourd'hui malgré le fait que nous soyons occupés. Je quitte le bureau aussitôt que je le peux et vais jusqu'à la maison d'Edward.

Je frappe à la porte mais n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je tente d'ouvrir la porte qui s'ouvre et je commence à me sentir un peu nerveuse.

J'appelle. « Edward ? ».

« Je suis là Bella. Peux tu me donner un coup de main. ». Je suis le son de sa voix jusque dans la salle de bains. De la vapeur s'échappe de la douche. Je m'approche doucement de la douche.

« Est ce que tu es OK ? ».

« Je voulais vraiment prendre une douche mais maintenant, je me sens un peu fébrile, est ce que tu peux m'aider à en sortir ? ».

« Bien sur. ». J'ouvre la porte de la douche et me retrouve à fixer le torse, nu et adorable, d'Edward.

Avant que je comprenne ce qui se passe, sa main surgit et m'entraine dans la douche, avec ma tenue de travail et tout.

« Edward, je pensais que tu te sentais mal. ». L'eau cascade dans mes yeux alors que je me tourne pour regarder son visage. Je remarque combien il a l'air espiègle et je souris un peu.

« Comédien ! ». Je tente de l'accuser mais je ne vais pas plus loin car ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les miennes. Les vêtements deviennent excessivement difficiles à retirer une fois qu'ils sont mouillés et Edward devient rapidement impatient, ce qui fait que certains ont été arrachés.

Il souffle alors qu'il m'embrasse avec force. « Bella tu me rends dingue. ». Ses dents mordillent ma lèvre inférieure. La sensation de la peau nue, et glissante d'Edward contre la mienne... Il n'y a pas de mots. Ses mains larges pétrissent mon derrière avant de me soulever pour que je puisse envelopper mes jambes autour de lui.

Son désir est grand mais le mien atteint facilement le même niveau dès qu'il s'enfonce en moi faisant mon dos se cambrer et mes doigts s'agripper à ses épaules. Son rythme est fort et rapide. Ma peau est si sensible alors que l'eau continue à couler le long de mon dos. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps avant que j'y sois, à la limite d'un plaisir inimaginable que seul Edward peut m'apporter. Je lève mon visage pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont si sombres et si brulants que je me sens presque brulée par leur intensité.

Je jouis en soufflant bruyamment et Edward me suit peu après. Il prend appui contre le mur, haletant.

« Je suppose que je ne suis pas encore à cent pour cent. ». Je l'aide à sortir de la douche, jetant un dernier regard triste à mes vêtements

Je lui dis, tout en enveloppant une serviette autour de sa taille. « Tu ne devrais pas tant te dépenser, tu étais vraiment malade. ».

« Ça valait le coup. ». Il me regarde, couché sur le lit, avec un sourire béat. Je lève les yeux au ciel et le rejoins.

« J'ai déjeuner avec Tante Kate aujourd'hui. ».

Il ne semble pas surpris. « Vraiment ? ».

« Clairement, je pense que si je te fais encore une fois du mal, elle tentera de me battre à mort avec ce gros sac qu'elle porte partout avec elle. ». Il rit un peu et pose un baiser sur mon oreille.

Il murmure. « Tu ferais mieux de faire en sorte de ne jamais plus me blesser, je suppose. ».

Je me tourne pour le regarder. « Étais tu au courant que ton Père s'habillait en robes à fleurs et talons hauts ? ». Il rejette sa tête en arrière et ricane jusqu'à ce que sa toux prenne le dessus.

Je lui demande. « Est ce qu'on est OK ? ».

« Très OK. ». Je fais courir mes doigts le long de sa magnifique mâchoire, un sourire s'inscrivant sur mon visage. Il se penche et dit.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait me sentir mieux ? ». Je ferme les yeux, anticipant un baiser mais au lieu de cela il pince mon nez et répond. « Un steak bien juteux. ». Il est impossible d'être en colère contre Edward. Je tente de ne pas rire mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Je marmonne en descendant du lit. « Bien. ». Je vais dans la cuisine.

xoxo

La semaine suivante, je suis grippée à mon tour et Edward reste prendre soin de moi. Il est vraiment bon en tant qu'infirmier, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agit de me faire la toilette au lit. Ce dont il semble prendre un grand plaisir à faire. Tristement, je suis trop malade pour en tirer un quelconque plaisir.

Apparemment, j'ai pas mal déliré à un certain moment et je lui ai dit que j'essaierai d'être aussi parfaite que lui, que je risquais de ne pas dire les bonnes choses, et que je serais probablement toujours un peu chaude et embarrassante toutes les fois où je vois quelque chose avec David Borenaz dedans._ (Nota. L'acteur qui joue Angel dans Buffy)._

Il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à vivre avec cela.

xoxo

On est en Février. Froid et lugubre. Jasper et Alice se prépare à déménager et je suis plus qu'un peu émotive.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser Max ? ». Je me raccroche à lui désespérément et sens sa douce odeur de bébé.

Alice rit. « Non Bella. Maintenant, donnez nous le bébé... Nous sommes seulement à quelques pâtés de maisons. Maintenant arrêtes d'être ridicule. ».

« D'accord. ». Je lui tends Max et il me fait un petit signe joyeux.

Alice me rappelle, alors qu'ils montent dans la voiture. « N'oublies pas le dernier essayage de ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur qui est prévu pour Mardi. ».

Ils vont se marier le jour de la Saint Valentin. Banal mais quel est le problème... Si quelqu'un est l'épitomé de l'amour et tout ça c'est bien eux deux.

Je retourne doucement dans la maison et soupire. Elle semble calme et vide.

Jessica est à la porte, l'air pleine de sympathie. « Toc, Toc. ».

« Alors, ils sont partis ? ».

Je réponds tristement. « Ouais. ».

« Devines quoi ? ». J'ai promis à Edward de ne plus cancaner mais que puis y faire ? Coller ma main contre sa bouche et crier non...

Je demande prudemment. « Quoi ? ».

Elle sourit. « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. ». Je lâche un gros soupir de soulagement.

« Qui c'est ? ». Ce n'est pas cancaner, c'est une bonne amie partageant ses bonnes nouvelles avec une autre.

« Il s'appelle Mike. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de ces cours de cuisine auxquelles je participe. ».

« C'est génial Jessica, je suis heureuse pour toi. ».

« Ouais. Il est gentil. Même si il vit avec sa mère et qu'il conduit une voiture qui ressemble un peu à un corbillard mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie pas vrai ? ».

Elle part peu de temps après et je range encore quelques bric et brocs. J'ai enfin fini de trier toutes les affaires de ma grand mère et je commence à me préparer à mettre la maison en vente. Je me suis un peu attachée à ce vieil endroit et il va me manquer.

J'ai dû m'endormir car ensuite Edward me soulève et me porte vers le lit. Je vais sous les couvertures pendant qu'il se déshabille et me rejoint. Il demande.

« Est ce que ça te dirais d'avoir un nouveau colocataire ? ».

« Pour être honnête, je penses que mon père veut vraiment la moitié de l'argent alors je vais probablement être obligée de vendre cet endroit. Tous ces voyages autour du monde lui coutent une certaine somme. ».

Il me regarde sérieusement. « Bella, et si j'achetais la part de la maison appartenant à ton Père et que nous vivions ici tous les deux ? ». Je pose mon doigt sur ma bouche et prétends y réfléchir.

« Alors, je suppose que ça serait OK. ». Je lui fais un énorme sourire et l'enlace étroitement.

Je me moque. « Alors, nous allons faire ça ? Vivre ensemble et laver nos dents côte à côte tous les matins ? ».

« Ben, on vit pratiquement ensemble de toutes les façons et nous n'avons jamais fait ça le matin, différentes choses c'est sûr, mais jamais ça. ».

Il me sourit et je repose ma tête contre son torse. Je plaisante. « Tu me veux que pour ma maison. ».

« Je te veux pour bien plus que cela Bella. Tes talents de cuisinière ne sont pas trop mauvais non plus. ». Je le frappe avec mon oreiller. Mais comme toujours, depuis que Edward est entré dans ma vie, je ne pourrais être plus heureuse.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**JE SUIS PLUS QUE DESOLEE !**_

_**Oui Oui, j'ai disparu durant un certain temps. Mais j'ai un nouveau boulot et donc j'ai une période de formation de deux mois... (sans internet et des horaires de dingue pour au moins 15 jours encore) alors toute ma vie sociale est en stand by.**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lâche pas mes traductions pour autant... c'est juste que je vais moins vite ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous allez tou(te)s très bien et que vous êtes toujours présent(e)s.**_

_**Vice Versa est prévu pour demain ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**« All's Fair » Tous les Moyens Sont Bons**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**All's Fair, à All you need is Moz**_

_**Traduction, à Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 11

Épilogue

Nous faisons notre troisième voyage annuel en direction de la maison des Cullen pour Noël. Edward fredonne ce qui passe à la radio quand... Oh Merde.

Je dis. « Maintenant. ». Ma respiration est hors de contrôle due à la panique.

Il demande faiblement. « Maintenant ? ».

« Oui. Maintenant Edward. ».

_... Calme..._

Je me rappelle. Je dois rester calme mais mon dieu, j'ai peur.

Il marmonne. « Putain de merde. ».

« Edward, nous ne prenons pas le bon chemin. ». J'aurais pu en rire mais à ce moment une douleur me traverse.

Il me demande. « Est ce que ça va ? ». Il parvient à faire demi tour avec la voiture et se dirige en direction de l'hôpital.

Je marmonne faiblement. « Pas vraiment... ». J'admets. « … Un peu terrifiée pour être honnête. ».

« Moi aussi mon amour. Moi aussi. ».

On parvient à l'hôpital et Edward court à l'intérieur, me laissant là, assise, perplexe, dans la voiture. Il revient ensuite, clairement embarrassé de m'avoir oubliée.

Je lui rappelle. « Prends le sac. ». Mon sac prévu pour mon séjour à la maternité est casé dans la voiture depuis ces dernières semaines et maintenant, je vais en avoir besoin.

« OK. Allons avoir ce bébé. ». Il sourit... Ce sourire en coin qui fait battre le cœur... qui m'a mise dans ce pétrin.

Je l'implore. « Fais le pour moi. ».

« Je le ferais si je le pouvais. ». Son doux sourire me dit qu'il l'aurait probablement fait.

On m'emmène dans une salle d'accouchement et me prévient que mon col est presque entièrement dilaté. Je dois me répéter.

_Les femmes font ça tout le temps Bella..._

Edward est un champion, malgré le fait que je lui ai presque tordu les doigts, il ne s'est pas plaint.

Quelques heures plus tard et une incommensurable douleur plus tard, je tenais notre magnifique bébé. Notre fils.

La sage femme nous dit en souriant. « Un bébé de Noël. ».

« Le meilleur des cadeaux. ». Edward prend son fils, regardant avec adoration ses yeux bleus et doux.

Il y a un petit coup à la porte et entre Carlisle, Esmée et Tante Kate. Ce ne sont pas les trois rois mages mais presque.

Esmée a les larmes aux yeux quand Edward le tend prudemment. « Il est si magnifique. ».

je remarque alors qu'il passe de l'un à l'autre qu'il n'est pas trop rouge ou fripé. Ses cheveux sombres me rappellent vraiment beaucoup les mèches indisciplinées d'Edward.

Carlisle demande. « Est ce que vous avez pensé au prénom ? ».

Alice entre dans la pièce accompagnée de Max. « Et pourquoi pas Noël ? ». Max est un tel grand garçon maintenant et très protecteur envers sa petite sœur Olivia. Jasper porte cette dernière dans ses bras. Elle est une magnifique petite fille avec des cheveux soyeux couleur maïs et les traits délicats de sa mère.

« Oh mon dieu non. Et je ne l'appellerais pas Ebenezer ou Tiny Tim non plus. (_Nota. Ce sont les personnages dans le conte pour enfants 'Le chant de Noël' ou d'une manière plus moderne 'Le drôle de Noël de Monsieur Scrooge')_. Tante Kate le tient maintenant et elle me regarde. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes et elle acquiesce.

Je dis. « Garrett... Son prénom est Garrett. ». Tout le monde semble apprécier mon choix. Kate me serre dans ses bras, murmurant merci à mon oreille.

Max me demande alors qu'il s'assoit sur mon lit pour regarder le tout petit bébé.« La cigogne t'a aussi apportée un bébé. ».

Tout le monde rit et il semble apprécier d'être le centre de l'attention.

Edward a envoyé un message à mon Père qui se trouve actuellement en Italie. Ma mère est au septième ciel. Je lui ai parlé un peu plus tôt. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait en visite d'ici quelques semaines pour rencontrer son petit fils.

Le jour suivant, je suis autorisée à rentrer chez moi. C'est véritablement accablant d'être responsable d'un si petit bébé.

Je refuse de laisser Edward conduire à plus de 20 km/heure, sur tout le chemin du retour et nous recevons beaucoup de cris et de coups de klaxons mais je m'en moque.

La nuit suivante, je pose Garrett endormi, dans son berceau et ressemblant à un petit ange. Je me tourne vers Edward.

« L'année prochaine, tu devras te contenter de DVD ». Il rit et m'embrasse amoureusement. Je le frappe joyeusement sur le torse.

« Oui chéri. ».

xoxo

« Tu penses qu'il ira bien. ». Garrett reste avec Carlisle et Esmée pour la première fois, toute une nuit et je suis un peu anxieuse.

Edward me rassure, en conduisant dans la ville. « Il ira bien. Tante Kate va le gâter. ».

C'est notre anniversaire de mariage et il m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi.

On s'arrête devant un magasin et je glousse en réalisant que c'est celui devant lequel j'ai rencontré Edward pour la première fois.

« C'est ici que je me suis tourné et que j'ai vu la femme de mes rêves. Lorsqu'elle a fait tomber un sac remplit de sous vêtements révélateurs et elle est aussi devenue la femme de mes fantasmes. ».

Je ris. « Elle semble un peu tarte à mes yeux. ».

Ensuite, nous faisons route vers l'immeuble où s'est tenue la soirée de Noël à laquelle nous avons participé après notre première rencontre. Il me fait virevolter.

« Ici est l'endroit où j'ai dansé avec cette femme. La serrant contre moi et ne pouvant pas croire que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un de si spécial. ». Il me sourit gentiment et embrasse le bout de mon nez.

Il me ramène à la maison et murmure à mon oreille. « Ici, est là où j'ai su que je tombais follement amoureux et que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec cette femme. ».

Je soupire et me penche vers lui. Après près de quatre années ensemble, il continue à me rendre les jambes molles et à ce que mon cœur batte lourdement dans ma poitrine.

Il me porte dans l'escalier et m'aide à retirer mes vêtements. Il exhale tout en m'embrassant partout. « J'aime tout chez toi Bella. ». Tout en Edward m'excite, il est l'incarnation du sexy à mes yeux.

Je m'enlace autour de lui alors qu'il m'emmène vers des hauteurs inimaginables, idolâtrant mon corps et me répétant encore et encore combien il m'aime.

On tente d'avoir un nouveau bébé et Edward, assurément, s'implique à chaque opportunité.

Je me demande parfois comment j'ai pu être aussi chanceuse. Edward, malgré toutes ses protestations, est parfait. Parfait pour moi en tout cas.

Fin

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fiction et principalement :**_

_**Adeline73100 – mel031 – lena -lna933 – acoco – bichou85 – emichlo – nymphea51 – Cullen's family – vinie65 – Dex Dazzling et toutes les personnes dont j'ai la flemme de noter le nom... je regrette... promis je me rattraperais...**_

_**Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir confié son œuvre, je sais que c'est une sacrée prise de risque de laisser traduire son oeuvre quand on ne parle pas la langue.**_

**_Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues mon nouveau oneshot !_**

_**Je rappelle que le seul répertoire autorisé à ficher mes histoires est Starbucks-Twilight (Pourquoi me direz vous... et ben parce que, répondrais-je !)**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
